88 règles pour appréhender pacifiquement Poudlard
by Auctor
Summary: Si vous allez à Poudlard, quelques règles bonnes à se souvenir. Traduction de "88 rules for a peaceful Hogwarts experience" de AnimeFanBree.
1. Chapter 1

88 règles pour appréhender pacifiquement Poudlard. De AnimeFanBree, traduit avec son autorisation. 

1. Snape n'est pas le comte Dooku.

2. Voldemort n'est pas Palpatine.

3. Harry n'est pas Anakin et il ne va pas "passer du côté obscur."

4. La magie n'est pas "La Force."

5. Ne pas faire de références à Star Wars parce que seuls les nés de moldus les comprennent.

- Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'on peut initier le reste de l'école à Star Wars.

6. Les jumeaux Weasely ne sont pas "Clone A et Clone B."

- Pas plus que les jumelles Patil.

- Même si ça peut être un argument comme quoi les jumeaux sont des clones naturels.

7. Les noms des jumeaux Weasely sont Fred et George, pas Gred et Forge et il ne faut pas les encourager.

8. Dire aux premières années que le jus de citrouille est ce qui se passe quand quelqu'un devient malade à cause de trop de tarte à la citrouille est erroné.

9. Ne pas payer Seamus Finnegan pour courir à travers la grande salle dans un costume de leprechaun, tenant une boite de céréales et en criant "Ils en ont après mes Lucky Charms !" (céréales multicolores avec un leprechaun comme mascotte)

- Surtout si vous avez payé les premières années pour le pourchasser.

10. Si Fred et George pensent que c'est une bonne idée, alors ça se terminera probablement par une retenue.

11. Les Gryffondors ne sont pas "Les plus à-mêmes de mourir tragiquement et salement."

12. Les Poufsouffles ne sont pas fait pour être poussés et il ne faut donc pas les pousser pour le prouver.

13. Les Serpentards ne sont pas "Les futurs mangemorts de Grande Bretagne."

14. Les Serdaigles ne sont pas trop intelligents pour leurs propres biens et il ne faut donc pas les empêcher d'apprendre.

15. La Grosse Dame n'est pas Piggy la cochonne, le crapaud de Neville, Trevor, n'est pas Kermit la grenouille et il est erroné d'essayer de les caser ensemble.

16. Madame Pomfresh est une infirmière, pas une dealeuse de drogue.

17. On ne peut pas faire un raid dans les cuisines en préparation de "L'Apocalypse Zombie."

18. On ne peut pas faire un stock d'armes sous mon lit en préparation de "L'Apocalypse Zombie."

19. On ne peut pas faire un plan d'évacuation de Poudlard pour "L'Apocalypse Zombie."

20. On ne peut pas distribuer des tracts avec des détails à propos de "L'Apocalypse Zombie."

21. On ne peut pas dire aux gens que Harry n'a pas survécu au sort de mort et est en fait un zombie.

22. On ne peut pas faire une liste de ceux qui ont les plus grandes chances de mourir en premier quand "L'Apocalypse Zombie" frappera.

23. On ne peut pas faire une liste de ceux qui ont les plus grandes chances de survivre quand "L'Apocalypse Zombie" frappera.

24. Il n'y aura pas "D'Apocalypse Zombie."

25. Le Guide du voyageur Intergalactique n'est pas requis pour les cours d'astronomie.

26. Non vraiment pas.

27. Les centaures ne viennent pas de Mars.

28. Voldemort n'est pas Orochimaru.

- Ou Orochimort

- Ou Voldemaru.

29. Lucius Malfoy n'est pas Kabuto.

30. On ne peut pas donner de mangas aux étudiants qui ne sont pas nés-moldus en leur disant "Lit ça ou meurt."

31. Les mots suivant ne doivent pas être dits en présence de Draco Malfoy : canne de maque, chapeau de maque, cape de maque, péquenaud, plouc, consanguin et Maugrey Fol-oeil.

32. Le mot plouc ne doit pas être dit près des élèves sang-purs.

33. Il n'y a pas d'or sous le saule cogneur et il ne faut pas dire aux premières années qu'il y en a.

34. Il ne faut pas donner de crème canari au crapaud de Neville, miss Teigne, Pattenrond, ou n'importe quel autre animal.

35. Il ne faut pas insulter le Quiddicth près d'Olivier Dubois, Cedric Diggory, ou n'importe quel membre d'une équipe.

36. Il ne faut pas douter de la santé mentale du directeur avec la presse à proximité.

37. Il ne faut pas organiser les funérailles du professeur de DCFM avant sa mort.

38. Il ne faut pas sécher les cours pour aller remettre l'anneau unique dans le Mordor.

39. Il ne faut pas vendre son âme en échange d'une exemption de retenue avec Snape.

40. Il ne faut pas vendre l'âme des autres pour un exemption de retenue avec Snape.

41. Snape n'est pas un démon et n'a aucun intérêt pour les âmes.

42. La réponse aux mystères de la vie n'est pas 42.

43. Les elfes de maison ne volent pas les chaussettes.

44. Les elfes de maison ne sont pas "ce qui est arrivé aux premières années qui ne respectent pas les règles" et il est erroné de dire ça aux premières années.

45. Il ne faut pas faire de blagues sur les elfes de maison près d'Hermione.

46. Les perruches ne peuvent pas servir à délivrer du courrier.

47. Il ne faut pas essayer d'utiliser les victimes de crèmes canari pour délivrer du courrier.

48. Courir dans le hall en sous vêtement, polynectarisé en Harry, couvert de faux sang en criant, "Aidez moi ! Aidez moi ! Je viens de m'échapper des cachots de Snape !" est désapprouvé.

49. Quand vous fixez votre main en ayant l'air de réfléchir très fort à propos de quelque chose, personne ne va vous demander à quoi vous penser.

50. Snape n'est pas un vampire.

51. Cédric Diggory n'est pas un vampire.

52. Il ne faut pas utiliser les premières années comme goûteurs au cas où quelqu'un aurait empoisonné votre nourriture.

53. Ce n'est pas parce que son nom ne diffère de Snipe (bécassine) que d'une lettre qu'il est permis d'envoyer les premières années chasser le Snape.

54. La chasse à la bécassine dans la forêt interdite est stupide et dangereux.

55. Blaise Zambini n'est pas du Zimbabwe et il ne faut pas faire une chanson sur lui.

56. Bien que vous puissiez manger des sucettes sanguines si vous le voulez, il vaut mieux éviter d'en donner à Snape ou Cédric,

- ou n'importe qui d'autres, surtout les premières années qui ne savent pas ce que c'est.

57. Il ne faut pas envoyer de lettres à Mrs. Weasely lui disant que Ginny est enceinte.

- pas plus qu'il ne faut envoyer de lettres disant qu'un des jumeaux a mis quelqu'un enceinte mais que vu que personne ne sait lequel, ils vont essayer de faire un mariage à trois.

58. Il ne faut pas voler les marques-pages des Serdaigles.

59. Il ne faut pas forcer les Serdaigles à faire des choses pour vous sous menace de brûler la bibliothèque.

60. Il ne faut pas faire une liste des choses à faire aux Dursley de la part de Harry une fois devenu adulte.

61. Il ne faut pas dire aux Dursley que le parrain de Harry est un tueur en série en cavale qui aime beaucoup Harry, ou que le meilleur ami de son parrain est un loup garou.

62. Il ne faut pas nourrir le calamar géant de méduses en vue de créer un tentacruel.

- pas plus qu'il ne faut nourrir n'importe quel animal magique en vue de créer un pokémon.

63. Il ne faut pas collecter des centaines d'escargots et les forcer à faire la course à travers l'école.

64. Le dortoir des Serpentards n'est pas "L'Antre du Diable."

65. Il ne faut pas inonder la salle commune des Serpentards et la remplir de carpes Koï pour pouvoir l'appeler "le bassin à Koï."

66. Il ne faut pas dire "Mais c'est qu'il mordrait" au professeur Lupin.

67. Il ne faut pas fixer Neville pendant un certain temps, puis demander avec étonnement "Comment t'as atterri à Gryffondor ?"

68. Il ne faut pas annoncer l'arrivée de Harry dans la Grande salle.

69. Il ne faut pas entrer dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, même si vous connaissez la réponse à l'énigme du portrait.

70. Il ne faut pas jouer les commentateurs sportif pendant une dispute entre Ron et Hermione.

71. Harry n'a pas besoin d'un générique.

72. Madame Pomfresh n'a pas de marijuana à usage médical.

73. La théorie de la gravité ne peut pas être réfutée.

74. Il ne faut pas se poser des questions sur le véritable sexe de Draco devant la presse.

75. Crabbe et Goyle sont peut être le résultat de la consanguinité, mais il ne faut pas le leur dire.

76. Il ne faut pas dessiner des symboles sataniques sur les murs.

77. La divination ne requiert pas de sacrifier une chèvre.

78. Il ne faut pas prédire que Harry vaincra le seigneur des ténèbres uniquement pour se faire tuer par le crapaud de Neville le jour suivant.

79. Le crapaud de Neville n'est pas le prochain seigneur sombre et vous n'êtes pas l'un de ses loyaux "mangemouches."

79. Il ne faut pas syndiquer les mangemorts.

80. Il ne faut pas syndiquer les elfes de maison.

81. Il ne faut pas syndiquer les élèves.

82. Il ne faut pas syndiquer, point.

83. Le professeur McGonagall ne veut pas d'herbe à chat pour Noël.

84. La marijuana n'est pas de l'herbe à chat.

85. Il ne faut pas vendre les sous-vêtements de Harry.

86. Il ne faut pas marchander les premières années avec les autres écoles.

87. Il ne faut pas marchander les professeurs avec les autres écoles.

88. Il ne faut pas contacter les autres écoles.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les reviews qui ont été traduites et envoyées à l'auteur… peut être qu'elle va me rendre ma famille maintenant.

89. Il ne faut pas se travestir devant la presse.

90. il ne faut pas encourager les autres à se travestir devant la presse.

91. Il faut aller à l'infirmerie si vous avez un saignement de nez, et pas tracer des runes sur le bras ou l'utiliser comme un ingrédient de potion.

92. Il n'y a pas de casual Friday (tradition qui consiste à s'habiller décontracté le vendredi) et même s'il y en avait, il ne faut pas porter de paréo hawaïen.

93. Remplir la grande salle de ballons est une mauvaise idée.

- surtout juste avant que le courrier n'arrive.

94. Il ne faut désigner l'appel de cheminette en tant que "Rituel d'Invocation Démoniaque."

95. Il ne faut pas jouer avec la nourriture.

96. Les poulets ne volent pas et ne peuvent donc pas délivrer le courrier.

- même s'ils courent très vite.

97. Il ne faut pas écrire de lettres au Ministre de la Magie pour lui dire exactement où il peut se mettre sa baguette.

98. Il ne faut pas organiser une grève des elfes de maison.

99. Il ne faut pas organiser une grève des mangemorts.

100. Il ne faut pas organiser une grève des étudiants.

101. Pas de grèves.

102. Voldemort n'est pas un maque. Les mangemorts ne sont pas ses filles.

103. Voldemort n'est pas un rappeur. Les mangemorts ne sont pas ses groupies.

104. Pourdlard n'entraîne pas les étudiants à devenir les soldats fidèles de Dumbledore et il ne faut pas le dire devant les aurors.

105. Il ne faut pas vendre aux enchères les premières années aux autres maisons.

106. Sirius Black n'est pas un modèle à suivre.

-pas plus que James Potter.

107. Votre chat ne veut pas que le professeur Snape vienne le border le soir.

109. Il ne faut pas dire à quel point Harry est maigre devant Madame Pomfresh, un elfe de maison ou Mrs. Weasley.

110. Il ne faut pas courir dans les couloirs en criant "ça brûle !" juste parce que vos vêtements vous grattent.

112. Une baguette n'est pas un grattoir de dos.

- pas plus que le balai de Harry.

113. Il ne faut pas demander que les elfes de maison changent la lessive parce que vous êtes allergique.

114. Il ne faut pas faire une danse de la victoire quand Madame Pomfresh confirme que vous êtes allergique à la lessive.

115. Il ne faut pas faire de grève de la faim jusqu'à ce que des bouchées au crabe façon Maryland soient servies au dîner.

116. Errol n'est pas une dinde et Poudlard ne célèbre pas Thanksgiving de toute façons.

117. Il ne faut pas souligner le fait que le nom de Dumbledore contient le mot dumb (idiot).

118. Poudlard n'a pas besoin de douves remplies de crocodiles et il ne faut pas le suggérer à Hagrid.

119. Personne ne veut savoir à quel point certains objets sont inflammables.

120. Il ne faut pas parler aux gens de cette fois où vous avez mis le feu à votre pantalon.

121. Il ne faut pas allumer vos bougies spéciales avec les flammes colorées dans la salle commune parce que quand le photophore devient trop chaud il explose.

- Surtout si vous les allumez pour les regarder exploser.

122. Il ne faut pas transfigurer les vêtements de Ron en araignées.

- surtout quand il les porte.

123. Votre chat n'est pas votre maque.

- même s'il vous frappe au visage pour vous réveiller.

124. Il ne faut pas se faufiler dans la salle commune des Serpentards et prendre des choses.

- pas plus qu'il ne faut se faufiler dans la salle commune des Serpentards et laisser des choses.

125. Il ne faut pas fixer Draco Malfoy, rire avec un air dérangé, puis s'en aller.

126. Il ne faut pas commencer un guerre de paint-ball dans la grande salle.

127. "The Night Santa Went Crazy" de Weird Al Yankovic n'est pas une chanson de noël appropriée.

128. Il ne faut pas quitter un cours parce que vous avez laissé le four allumé.

- Il ne faut pas avoir de four dans votre dortoir.

129. Il ne faut pas dessiner de runes sur le visage des étudiants qui s'endorment pendant l'Histoire de la Magie.

130. l'Histoire de la Magie n'est pas l'heure de la sieste.

131. Il ne faut pas donner des idées aux jumeaux Weasley.

132. Les jumeaux Weasley n'ont pas le droit de vous donner des idée.

133. Les jumeaux Weasley ne sont pas "Truc un et Truc deux."

134. Quand Hermione répond à une question, il ne faut pas dire "Très bien, maintenant écoutons ça avec tes propres mots."

135. Danser tout nu autour d'un feu de joie n'est pas une façon appropriée de célébrer Halloween.

- ou Noël.

- ou n'importe quelle autre vacance.

136. Il ne faut pas chanter "Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)" de My Chemical Romance dans la grande salle en dansant sur une table.

- ou en étant assis sur les genoux de Harry.

- ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

137. Il ne faut pas refaire le règlement en une checklist, en faire des copies et les distribuer.

138. Il ne faut pas douter de la santé mentale de Harry devant la presse.

139. Il ne faut pas boire quatre bouteilles de PowerAde, deux bouteilles de Mountain Dew (boisson énergisante) et un verre de whisky pur feu, "juste pour voir ce qui va se passer."

140. Votre chat ne peut pas être votre contact en cas d'urgence.

141. Il n'est pas possible d'être en manque d'objets électroniques.

142. Il ne faut pas asperger les gens de Febreze après le Quidditch.

- surtout si ce ne sont pas des joueurs.

143. La nourriture n'est pas un catalyseur artistique.

144. Il ne faut pas dire aux sang-purs des histoires horribles sur la bombe atomique.

145. Vous n'avez jamais été engagé dans une guerre.

146. Les premières années ne sont pas des Oompa Loompas.

147. Les elfes de maison ne sont liés aux Ood. (alien dans Doctor Who)

148. Hermione n'est pas celle qui a découvert "les Amis du Ood."

149. Il ne faut pas construire un TARDIS avec des retourneurs de temps et des portoloins.

150. Il ne faut pas gifler Draco.

- personne ne le doit.

151. Il ne faut pas peindre une cible sur Harry pendant qu'il dort.

152. La canne de maque de Lucius Malfoy ne sert pas à "compenser quelque chose."

153. La canne de Lucius Malfoy est juste une canne.

154. Il ne faut pas parler sans utiliser les voyelles.

155. Il ne faut pas transmettre la pyromanie aux gens en les léchant.

- la pyromanie n'est pas contagieuse.

- gardez la pour vous-même.

156. Il ne faut pas envoyer de beuglantes aux fonctionnaires du Ministère.

157. Il ne faut pas faire de ola dans la grande salle.

158. Il ne faut pas mettre feu à vos robes pour sortir de potions.

- pas plus que vous ne pouvez mettre le feu à celle de votre partenaire pour sortir de potions.

- ou votre livre de cours.

159. Votre chat n'est pas un chapeau et vous devriez éviter de le mettre sur votre tête.

- ou sur la tête de n'importe qui.

160. Il ne faut pas mettre le feu à des choses en cours de potions "juste pour le fun."

161. L'endroit sous votre lit n'est pas "Chatland."

162. Votre chat n'est pas le roi/reine de Chatland.

163. Vous n'êtes pas le Premier Ministre de Chatland.

164. Le Quidditch n'est pas du football et vous ne pouvez pas demander un penalty. (bon là j'avoue, j'ai pas bien saisi)

165. Il ne faut pas jouer au bowling dans les couloirs en utilisant un cognard comme boule de bowling et les étudiants qui passent comme quilles.

166. Il ne faut pas encourager les cognards durant une partie de Quidditch.

167. Draco n'est pas "Une petite boule de haine."

168. L'Ordre du Phénix n'est pas "une joyeuse bande d'idiots."

169. Même si vous connaissait le véritable sens des mots malheur et misère, il ne faut pas le faire comprendre à Draco.

170. Vous n'êtes pas le professeur de la Panique ou la Maîtresse du Foutoir.

171. Il ne faut pas faire chanter les étudiants. (dans le sens chantage)

172. Il ne faut pas faire chanter les professeurs.

173. Il ne faut pas faire chanter les fonctionnaires du Ministère.

174. Il ne faut pas taper Harry au front et l'appeler votre "idiot de petit frère."

175. Harry n'est pas Sasuke Uchiha.

175. Ron n'es pas Naruto Uzumaki.

- peu importe à quel point leurs habitudes alimentaires sont similaires.

176. Hermione n'est pas Sakura Haruno.

- peu importe à quel point les deux sont intelligentes

177. Il ne faut pas remplacer les marque-pages des Serdaigles par rouleaux de zan.

178. Harry n'est pas "Le-garçon-qui-veut-pas-crever."

179. Voldemort n'est pas "Celui-qui-n'est-pas-foutu-de-tuer-un-enfant."

180. Bellatrix Lestrange n'est pas un modèle à suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

181. Snape n'est pas un "tueur maniaque et psychopathe."

182. Il ne faut pas commencer à faire des paris sur "Qui est en tenue d'Eve sous ses robes."

183. Il ne faut pas payer des gens à se mettre en tenue d'Eve sous leurs robes pour gagner un pari.

184. Il ne faut pas se mettre en tenue d'Eve sous ses robes pour que quelqu'un gagne son pari.

185. Il ne faut pas voler le choixpeau parce que vous vous ennuyez et que vous voulez discuter avec quelqu'un. (de DeathsDaughterDanielle)

186. Dumbledore ne va pas "nous emmener en enfer avec un panier." (blague américaine à propos d'un propos d'un panier qui sert à aller en enfer)

187. Il ne faut pas quitter le cours de divination parce que "vous avez vu votre propre mort et vous voulez profiter du peu de temps qu'il vous reste."

188. Il ne faut pas simuler votre propre mort.

189. Il ne faut pas demander aux autres de simuler votre propre mort.

190. Il ne faut pas rappeler aux gens qu'il est temps de "castrer ou stériliser les premières années."

191. "Quand tu échoues, effaces toutes les preuves que tu as essayé" n'est pas la devise de Poudlard.

192. Pré-au-lard n'est pas Narnia.

193. Il ne faut pas disséquer les chocogrenouilles.

194. Poudlard n'a pas besoin d'un panneau "Nombre de jours depuis que Harry a failli mourir."

195. Il ne faut pas se faufiler derrière les gens et hurler un grand "Blarrgh!"

196. Il ne faut pas vendre à Luna d'informations sur les Vespiforms, Daleks, Seigneurs du Temps, Cybermen, ou Anges Pleureurs.

197. Poudlard n'est pas infesté de Vasta Nerada.

198. Il ne faut pas s'asseoir sur les genoux de Dumbledore et lui lire votre liste de Noël.

- même si ça l'amuse.

199. "J'étais mort à ce moment là" n'est pas une excuse pour manquer des cours.

200. Il ne faut pas utiliser un charme de collage sur les cheveux de Harry juste parce qu'ils vous ennuient.

201. Dix litres de gel à coiffure n'est pas un cadeau de Noël approprié.

202. Il ne faut pas se recouvrir de gel à coiffer et dire que vous êtes passé à travers un fantôme.

203. Il ne faut s'exclamer "Crève sale bâtard ! Crève !" quand vous hachez vos ingrédients de potions.

204. Le cours de potions n'est pas "de la cuisine surestimée."

205. Il ne faut pas commencer de bataille de nourriture.

- surtout durant le cours de potions.

206. Il ne faut pas rejouer une guerre civile dans la grande salle.

207. Il ne faut pas enseigner la danse caramel aux elfes de maison durant le repas.

208. Vous n'avez pas de "Sainte Grenade."

- Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à en fabriquer une.

209. Il ne faut pas glisser d''hallucinogènes dans la nourriture.

210. Les sorciers ne sont pas "des andouilles arriérées technologiquement."

211. Il n'est pas permis de refuser d'aller à l'infirmerie sous prétexte que "c'est tellement médiéval qu'ils utilisent sans doute encore des sangsues."

212. Il ne faut pas parler aux gens d'histoires de sangsues dans le nez.

213. Il ne faut pas se référer aux aurors comme des flics à louer.

214. Crier "Entre-tuez vous !" n'est pas une méthode efficace pour arrêter une bagarre entre maisons.

213. L'école ne possède pas de bouton d'auto-destruction et il ne sert donc à rien de le chercher.

215. Il ne faut pas tester si Pré-au-lard est à l'épreuve des zombies.

216. Il ne faut pas utiliser la nécromancie pour démarrer "L'Apocalypse Zombie."

217. Il faut se rappeler encore une fois de la règle 24.

- même si c'est plus une constatation.

218. Il ne faut pas voler la cape d'invisibilité de Harry et murmurer "Seven Days" à Draco.

- ni murmurer quoi que ce soit à Draco.

219. Il ne faut pas faire de graffiti sur les murs pour "embellir les lieux."

220. Il n'y a pas de sorts en pig Latin. (javanais anglais)

- Il ne faut pas inventer de sorts en pig Latin.

221. Il ne faut pas dire à Hermione "Mon dieu, tu aurais pu transformer Mère Térésa en tueuse à la hache" quand elle part dans l'un de ses longs monologues.

222. Il ne faut pas suivre Colin Creevey partout avec un appareil photo "Juste pour voir s'il aime ça."

223. Il ne faut pas suivre Colin partout avec une hache pour l'inciter "à ne pas prendre une putain de photo de plus."

224. Il ne faut pas mettre votre prix de photographie sous le nez de Colin.

225. Les paparazzi n'ont pas besoin d'être "pendu avec leur tripes" ou "fouetté publiquement."

226. Trevor n'est pas un crapaud narcotique.

227. Les mots "pas cap'…" ne constituent pas un défi valable.

228. Il ne faut pas commencer de phrase par "Juste parce que tu n'as aucune morale."

229. Il ne faut pas dire "Bon dieu, j'espère que tu ne te reproduis pas" à ceux que vous trouvez ennuyeux.

230. Il ne faut pas s'assurer que ceux qui vous ennuient ne puissent plus se reproduire.

231. Harry n'est pas le fils de Zeus et ne peut pas châtier quelqu'un pour vous.

232. Il ne faut pas lécher votre baguette d'une manière suggestive.

233. Il ne faut pas accueillir les nouveaux étudiants en disant "Bienvenue en enfer. Il n'y a aucune issue. Muahahahahaha !"

234. Il ne faut pas expliquer aux premières années ce qu'est un proxénète.

235. Il ne faut pas déclarer la loi martiale.

236. Poudlard n'a pas besoin d'un boite à idée.

237. Il ne faut pas donner de notes aux enseignants.

238. Quand vous participez au cours du professeur Lupin sur les épouvantards, il ne faut pas crier "Tuez le ! Crevez lui sa gueule !"

- même si c'est à peu près le sujet.

239. Quand un professeur vous demande de faire quelque chose, il ne faut pas s'exclamer "T'es pas ma vraie mère !"

240. Quand Snape pose une question, il ne faut pas fondre en larme.

241. Il ne faut pas fabriquer de Delorean volante.

242. Les premières années ne sont pas vos "Légions des Abymes."

243. Vous ne pouvez pas sécher les cours les jours de pleines lunes pour "raisons religieuses."

244. Les retenues ne sont pas une violation de vos droits.

245. Il ne faut pas voler le balai de Harry pour une "envolée sauvage."

246. Il ne faut pas voler le balai de qui que ce soit pour une "envolée sauvage."

- surtout avant un match de Quidditch.

247. Le fait que le père de Draco a acheté à l'équipe de sa maison des nouveaux balais et qu'il a été nommé en conséquence attrapeur ne fait pas de lui "un fils à papa sous-doué."

248. Il ne faut pas exécuter la macarena devant la table du personnel.

249. Il ne faut pas utiliser comme signature "Votre futur grand patron."

250. Les premières années ne sont pas "des ondamanias." (recherche google parce que trop long à expliquer)

251. Aucun fantôme ne veut vous attraper.

- sauf Peeves, mais il veut attraper tout le monde.

252. Il ne faut pas mettre des panneaux de rues dans les couloirs pour rendre l'école plus facile à arpenter.

253. Il ne faut pas relâcher des crapauds dans la salle commune des Gryffondors parce que "Trevor a besoin d'amis."

254. Les fonctionnaires du Ministère ne sont pas des fascistes.


	4. Chapter 4

**110. Il ne faut pas courir dans les couloirs en criant "ça brûle !" juste parce que vos vêtements grattent.**

**112. Votre baguette n'est pas un grattoir pour le dos.**

**- ni le balai de Harry.**

**113. Il ne faut pas demander aux elfes de maison de changer la lessive parce que vous y êtes allergique.**

**114. Il ne faut pas faire une danse de victoire quand madame Pomfresh confirme que vous êtes allergique à la lessive.**

* * *

><p>Une autre année avait commencé à Poudlard, et parmi les nouveaux premières années de Gryffondor, deux étudiants se démarquaient. Le premier était Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu et récemment Le plus jeune attrapeur du siècle. L'autre était Bree Smith. Une née de moldus dont la famille avait récemment quitté les États-unis pour l'Angleterre. Elle se démarquait à cause de son accent et parce que quelque chose semblait toujours la démanger.<p>

* * *

><p>La paix et la tranquillité du matin furent ruinées quand Bree, une étudiante généralement réservée, courut dans les couloirs en hurlant "Ça brûle !" en se grattant les bras. Ça dura près de dix minutes avant que le professeur Snape ne l'arrête et ne trouve que la raison de sa détresse était que ses robes la démangeaient trop. Il lui donna promptement une semaine de retenue et lui dit de "s'y habituer."<p>

Le matin suivant Hermione trouva Bree assise sur le bord de son lit, se grattant le dos avec sa baguette.

"Bree ! Arrête ça, utiliser sa baguette comme ça peut être dangereux." gronda Hermione.

"Oh ça va Hermione, il ne se passe rien." répondit la blonde sans cesser son action.

"Ta chemise change de couleur." indiqua la jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux.

Bree regarda sa chemise, qui venait de passer du vert au jaune, puis au rose. "Oui, en effet. Tu veux que je fasse pareil avec la tienne ?" demanda t-elle innocemment.

Hermione soupira, exaspérée et s'en alla.

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans la journée, Bree, qui s'était vu interdire d'utiliser sa baguette comme grattoir par le professeur McGonagall, était dans la salle commune à utiliser le nimbus 2000 de Harry pour se gratter le dos quand les jumeaux Weasley entrèrent.<p>

"Oi. Tu es l'Américaine" dit le premier jumeau. Bree ne pouvait pas dire lequel.

"Bree c'est ça ?" s'enquit le second.

"Ouais." répondit calmement Bree.

"Tu ne devrait pas faire ça." dit jumeau un en lui prenant le balai.

"Si quelqu'un de l'équipe de Quidditch t'attrapes" commença jumeau deux.

"Tu l'auras mauvaise." finit jumeau un.

"Mais vous êtes tout les deux dans l'équipe." répondit Bree.

Les deux jumeaux acquiescèrent. "Ouais mais nous n'allons pas sermonner"

"la victime innocente d'un blague."

"Quelle blague ?" demanda Bree, clignant ses yeux bleus de confusion.

"Eh bien," commença jumeau un "c'est évident que quelqu'un a mis du poil à gratter dans tes vêtements."

"Donc nous allons les trouver et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour toi. Après tout, personne ne fait de blagues sur nos camarades Gryffondors." statua jumeau deux.

"Il n'y a que nous qui avons le droit." dirent simultanément les deux jumeaux.

* * *

><p>En dépit de ce que les jumeaux avaient clamé elle était quasiment sure que ce n'était pas une blague. Elle réalisa que le problème était qu'elle était allergique à la lessive. Elle avait deviné parce que ça lui était déjà arrivé avant, quand sa mère avait changé de lessive une fois. Alors elle se mit à la recherche de la lingerie de l'école. Ce fut là que le professeur McGonagall la trouva, discutant avec les elfes de maison. Bree était clairement convaincue que le détergent lui avait donné une éruption et voulait qu'il soit changée. McGonagall escorta Bree à l'infirmerie, en disant que la première année aurait dû venir ici d'abord avant de sauter aux conclusions.<p>

* * *

><p>Il s'avéra que Bree était allergique au détergent. Les vêtements de Bree devaient être lavés séparément de ceux des autres étudiants. Les nouvelles firent que la jeune fille bondit hors de l'infirmerie et exécuta ce qu'elle appela plus tard une danse de la victoire (touchdown dance dans la version originale) tout en chantant "J'avais raison !" Madame Pomfresh la força à retourner au lit. Tout le monde fut heureux que le problème était résolu, sauf les jumeaux, qui voulaient faire une blague à quelqu'un.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

255. Il ne faut pas laisser les jumeaux regarder les Monty Python.

256. Le fait que vous ayez des ancêtres Viking ne vous autorise pas à organiser des raids sur les autres maisons.

257. Il ne faut pas jeter les premières années dans le lac pour "apaiser le tout-puissant Kraken."

- même s'ils vous ennuient.

- le calamar n'est pas un Kraken.

- le calamar ne peut pas vous introduire auprès de Davy Jones.

- le calamar n'a pas mangé le Capitaine Jack Sparrow.

258. Il ne faut pas enseigner au calamar à attaquer ceux que vous n'aimez pas.

259. Il ne faut pas enseigner la danse du ventre aux elfes de maison.

260. Il ne faut pas faire de danse du ventre pendant les cours.

261. Il ne faut pas pendre de faux squelettes sur les arbres près du lac en tant "qu'avertissement pour les pirates."

262. Il ne faut pas relâcher des chauves souris dans la salle commune et rigoler pendant que vos camarades paniquent.

263. Juste parce que vous pensez que les lézards sont mignons ne veut pas dire que vos camarades de chambrée partagent cet avis.

264. Quand un première année vous demande où est la salle de cours, il ne faut pas rire parce que la salle est de l'autre côté de l'école et qu'il a du passer devant pour arriver ici.

265. Quand un élève du cours d'étude des moldus vous demande quelque chose à propos des voyages en avion, il ne faut pas chanter l'une des trois chansons "United Breaks Guitars" de Dave Carroll.

267. "Come to the U.S.A" de Ray Stevens n'est jamais approprié.

- Pas de chansons de Ray Stevens.

268. Il ne faut pas chercher de contre-malédictions et charmes d'invisibilité pour pouvoir "briser la malédiction du Hope et nettoyer en toute sécurité ce satané bijou, parce que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu vu, il était couvert de poussière et ça n'a pas arrêté de m'ennuyer."

269. Juste parce que le professeur d'étude des moldus donne des leçons à ses étudiants sur des technologies moldues désuètes ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez la surnommer "l'idiote qui ne serait pas capable de faire la différence entre un PDA et un MP3, même avec l'emballage."

270. Il ne faut pas parler aux Serpentards des exploits militaires moldus qui prouvent que "les moldus peuvent sans problèmes vous botter le cul !"

271. Il ne faut pas attacher Olivier Dubois à son lit avec du ruban adhésif.

- même si l'équipe de Quidditch apprécie de ne pas devoir se lever s'entraîner ce matin, vu qu'il pleut.

272. Il ne faut pas faire un cours sur la différence entre l'Américain et le "putain d'Anglais que vous utilisez."

273. Le moral de l'école ne s'améliorera pas en possédant des jet-skis.

274. Attacher Errol au mur avec du scotch n'est pas la bonne réponse au fait qu'il se soit écrasé dans votre petit déjeuner et ait volé votre bacon.

275. Attacher Ron au mur avec du scotch n'est pas la bonne réponse au fait que son hibou se soit écrasé dans votre petit-déjeuner et ait volé votre bacon.

276. Il ne faut pas se moquer quand les gens confondent le scotch et le Scotch. (en version originale, c'est un jeu de mots entre duct tape et duck tape, donc voilà...)

277. Il ne faut pas porter de t-shirt qui dit "Le silence est d'or. Le scotch est gris, alors la ferme ou dans le placard tu resteras."

278. Il ne faut pas dire "Oh-oh", "Oups", ou "Est ce que la salle est équipée d'extincteurs ?" en potions, à moins que vous ou un autre étudiant ayez vraiment foiré.

279. Vous ne pouvez pas transporter un extincteur "Juste au cas où."

- surtout si la dernière partie de l'explication est "Ce que je prévois de faire en Sortilèges est hors de contrôle."

280. Personne ne veut savoir ce que vous aviez prévu de faire en Sortilèges.

- sauf les jumeaux Weasley mais il ne faut pas le leur dire.

281. Vous ne pouvez pas voter "pour que les gens sortent de l'île."

282. Vous ne pouvez pas voter "pour que les gens restent dans l'île."

- surtout si l'île est Azkaban.

283. Vous ne pouvez pas "parler à Dieu à travers un buisson ardent comme Moïse" donc il faut arrêter de mettre le feu aux plantes de la serre.

- ce qui ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez mettre le feu aux plantes dans la forêt interdite.

284. La forêt interdite n'est pas "le terrain d'entraînement 44", "la forêt de la mort", ou "le terrain de jeu de Anko."

285. La cicatrice de Harry n'est pas un sceau maudit.

286. Il ne faut pas envoyer de lettres pleines de talc avec une note qui dit "C'est de l'Anthrax, préparez vous à mourir." aux Dursley.

- parce que ça énerve le gouvernement moldu, voilà pourquoi.

287. Il ne faut pas cacher de grandes quantités d'engrais chez les Dursley et dénoncer une menace terroriste.

288. Vous pouvez frapper les gens au visage si, et seulement si, vous risquez d'être blessé, pas parce que "c'est un super moyen de soulager le stress."

289. Il ne faut pas distribuer de "Darwin awards."

290. Il ne faut pas distribuer d'Awards.

291. Il ne faut pas faire de blagues "Tu pourrais être un sang-pur si…"

292. Il ne faut pas dire à Harry que Mimi Geignarde le regarde dormir.

293. Le fait qu'un enseignant soit engagé après vous ne vous donne pas plus d'ancienneté que lui.

294. Le plafond de la grande salle est charmé pour ressembler à ça, et pas parce que les géants ont volé le toit et il ne faut pas dire ça aux premières années.

295. Il ne faut pas faire de poupée vaudou des gens que vous n'aimez pas.

296. Il ne faut ensorceler les gens pour qu'ils ne soient plus capables de parler qu'en rimant.

297. Personne ne veut savoir pourquoi vous avez reçu un électroaimant, mais vous êtes gentiment informé que vous ne pouvez pas le récupérer.

298. Il ne faut pas assommer Draco et lui mettre une robe.

299. Il ne faut pas voler dans le placard à provisions.

300. Les gens ennuyeux ne perdent pas le droit de respirer.

301. Il ne faut pas chanter "Blue" de "The Birthday Massacre" devant les premières années.

- il ne faut pas chanter quoi que ce soit de "The Birthday Massacre" devant les premières années.

302. Il ne faut pas chanter "A Gorey Demise" de Creature Feature devant les fonctionnaires du Ministère.

303. "Aim for the Head" de Creature Feature n'est pas l'hymne des survivants de l'Apocalypse Zombie.

- Se rappeler de la règle 24.

304. "Santa Claus is Thumbing to Town" de Relient K n'est pas une chanson de Noël appropriée.

- surtout en octobre.

305. Il ne faut pas traumatiser les premières années avec vos goûts musicaux.

306. "Woo Hoo ! On va tous mourir !" n'est pas la bonne réponse face à une situation d'urgence.

307. Il ne faut pas dire aux gens que vous n'aimez pas "Quand je mourrais, j'emporterais le plus possible d'entre vous dans la tombe."

308. Emprunter sans demander et sans intention de rendre _est _du vol et il vaut mieux s'en rappeler.

309. Il ne faut pas jouer au "Gum Game" à Pré-au-lard. (Le gum game consiste à aller voir des étrangers pour leur demander des chewing-gum. Celui avec le plus de chewing-gum à la fin de la journée gagne.)

310. Il ne faut pas voler le Vif d'Or et en fait un collier.


	6. Chapter 6

Ndt : j'ai lancé un sondage sur mon profil pour une histoire qui n'a rien à voir. Venez jetez un œil si vous avez deux trois minutes à perdre

311. Juste parce que vous n'êtes pas une personne matinale ne veut pas dire que vous avez le droit de faire pleurer les premières années.

312. Il ne faut pas parler en Klingon.

313. Vous n'êtes pas un ninja, et c'est tricher.

314. Peu importe à quoi vous pensiez pendant le dîner hier soir, vous n'avez pas le droit de le faire.

315. Si le meurtre est la question, oui n'est pas la réponse.

316. Il ne faut pas poignarder les gens.

318. Les canettes de 25cl de Redbull ne sont pas "de la caféine concentrée."

319. Il ne faut pas chanter "Pray For You" de Jaron And The Long Road Love aux Serpentards. (Je prie pour que tes freins lâchent dans une pente/Je prie pour qu'un pot de fleur tombe du rebord d'une fenêtre et te fracasse la tête comme j'aimerais le faire/Je prie pour que ton anniversaire arrive et que personne n'appelle/Je prie pour que tu sois en haute altitude et que ton moteur lâche/Je prie pour tes rêves ne deviennent jamais réalité/Juste pour que tu saches que où tu sois chéri, je prie pour toi)

320. Il ne faut pas vous parler à vous même dans les couloirs pour effrayer les gens.

321. Il ne faut pas rester éveillé deux jours d'affilée parce que ça vous fait halluciner.

322. Il ne faut pas chanter "I Could Kick Your Ass" de Justin Moore à Draco.

- même si vous le pouvez.

323. Il ne faut pas chanter "My Revenge On The World" de Ayria quand vous êtes convoqué dans le bureau d'Ombrage.

- parce que ça effraie les gens, voilà pourquoi.

324. Il ne faut pas relâcher trois bergers allemand qui n'écoutent que vous dans le bureau d'Ombrage.

325. Il ne faut pas remplacer les porcelaines à chatons d'Ombrage avec des porcelaines à motifs de crapauds.

326. Prendre des gens en otages pendant le tournoi des trois-sorciers ne sert à rien.

327. Il ne faut pas jouer au paintball dans l'école.

328. Il ne faut pas utiliser le charme d'attraction sur les hiboux pour qu'ils livrent le courrier plus vite.

329. Vous ne pouvez pas parler sans prononcer les consonnes.

330. Il ne faut pas changer le nom de votre chat toutes les dix secondes.

- parce que les gens ont du mal à comprendre de quoi vous parlez.

331. Les préfets trouvent offensants de se faire appeler "Contrôleurs surestimé."

332. Il ne faut pas dire aux premières années que Draco leur donnera des bonbons s'ils lui font un câlin.

333. Les chats, les hiboux, les crapauds et les rats sont des animaux qui peuvent être amenés à l'école. Les boas constricteurs à queue rouge de deux mètres et demi ne le sont pas.

334. Si on vous demande à propos de l'armée américaine, il ne faut pas s'exclamer "Rejoignez l'armée ! Visitez des lieux exotiques, rencontrez des gens étranges, puis tuez les." (ndt : en France ça serait plutôt "l'armée, bien plus qu'un métier... une pension... au mieux.")

335. Juste parce que la connaissance est le pouvoir, et que le pouvoir corrompt ne veut pas dire que les serdaigles sont mauvais.

336. Les oies ne peuvent pas délivrer le courrier.

-surtout que les méchantes pincent.

377. "Causer une vague massive chaos et de panique à travers l'utilisation abondante de singes volants" n'est pas un objectif pour l'avenir.

378. Il ne faut pas vous introduire en tant que "Eris, Déesse du Chaos et de la Discorde."

- Vous ne pouvez pas non plus offrir des pommes maudites.

- Vous ne pouvez pas non plus crier "Chaos !"

379. Les Serdaigles ne sont pas "L'équipe Geek."

-ni "La Horde Nerd."

380. Il ne faut pas lancer de rumeurs sur la véritable parenté de Draco.


	7. Chapter 7

Ndt : j'ai lancé un sondage sur mon profil pour une histoire qui n'a rien à voir. Venez jetez un œil si vous avez deux trois minutes à perdre.

17. On ne peut pas faire un raid dans les cuisines en préparation de "L'Apocalypse Zombie."

18. On ne peut pas faire un stock d'armes sous mon lit en préparation de "L'Apocalypse Zombie."

19. On ne peut pas faire un plan d'évacuation de Poudlard pour "L'Apocalypse Zombie."

20. On ne peut pas distribuer des tracts avec des détails à propos de "L'Apocalypse Zombie."

21. On ne peut pas dire aux gens que Harry n'a pas survécu au sort de mort et est en fait un zombie.

22. On ne peut pas faire une liste de ceux qui ont les plus grandes chances de mourir en premier quand "L'Apocalypse Zombie" frappera.

23. On ne peut pas faire une liste de ceux qui ont les plus grandes chances de survivre quand "L'Apocalypse Zombie" frappera.

24. Il n'y aura pas "D'Apocalypse Zombie."

* * *

><p>C'était maintenant la troisième année de Bree à Poudlard et avant de venir à l'école cette année elle avait fait l'erreur de regarder un film de zombies et était maintenant plutôt… obsédée dirons nous. Bien entendu, personne de sa maison ne remarqua son comportement étrange parce qu'elle était déjà un peu bizarre par nature. Alors, personne ne s'en rendit compte tout de suite.<p>

* * *

><p>C'était à la mi-octobre, tout le monde attendait les festivités pour Halloween, bien qu'il y ait une certaine tension dans l'air due à l'évasion de Sirius Black, ça et la confusion que certaines armures n'aient plus leurs armes.<p>

Dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor, Hermione ne pensait à rien de tout ça. Ceci dû au fait qu'elle s'était réveillée après avoir manqué de se faire étouffer par un corps poilu, d'abord elle avait cru que c'était son chat, Pattenrond. Puis elle avait réalisé que c'était trop petit pour être Pattenrond et qu'il s'agissait en fait du chat de Bree, Muffin. Elle souleva le félin et se traîna vers le lit de Bree. La blonde s'endormait rapidement. Elle posa Muffin sur le lit et réveilla Bree.

"Que ? Hermione. Kéya ?" marmonna la fille à moitié endormie.

"Ta chatte a essayé de me tuer." déclara Hermione.

"Quoi ?" demanda Bree, incrédule.

"Elle est venue sur mon lit et a décidé de dormir sur mon _visage _!" s'exclama Hermione.

Bree roula des yeux. "Elle me l'a fait plus tôt, donc je l'ai dégagée."

Hermione fronça les sourcils. "D'habitude elle va sous ton lit quand tu fais ça." souligna la fille au cheveux touffus.

"Elle ne rentre pas." déclara la blonde comme si c'était évident.

Hermione regarda la chatte en question, puis retourna à Bree. "Elle est petite, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'elle ne rentre pas !'"

Bree soupira. "Il n'y a pas de place, pas avec tout les trucs en dessous."

"Quels trucs ?" demanda Hermione, confuse, les seuls trucs que Bree avait d'habitude sous son lit étaient les jouets de Muffin.

"Des fournitures." expliqua Bree.

Sentant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas plus de réponses, Hermione regarda directement en dessous. Elle resta bloquée une minute avant de regarder Bree à nouveau.

"Bree," commença t-elle, une peu choquée par le surréalisme de la situation, "Pourquoi y a t-il des armes médiévales et des bocaux de nourriture sous ton lit ?"

"Eh bien, tu ne peux pas honnêtement t'attendre à ce que je sois mal préparée pour l'Apocalypse Zombie à venir." statua Bree avant de se retourner et de se rendormir.

Hermione la fixa une bonne minute, puis elle retourna à son lit en espérant que les choses auraient plus de sens au matin.

* * *

><p>Comme il apparut que les choses n'étaient pas plus sensées une fois le matin venu, Hermione informa donc McGonagall de ce qui se passait. La directrice de Gryffondor découvrit que Bree avait demandé aux elfes des stock de denrées non-périssables, ce qui expliquait les conserves de fruits et les pickles, et avait piqué les armes des armures. Mais en plus des armes chapardées il y avait aussi deux extincteurs, deux battes de base-ball (une en bois, l'autre en métal), une hache de pompier, et le Guide de Survie en Territoire Zombie. La nourriture retourna aux cuisines, les armes aux armures et la hache fut confisquée. Bree fut toutefois autorisée à garder les battes, les extincteurs et le Guide de Survie en Territoire Zombie.<p>

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant, Harry et Ron trouvèrent Bree à la bibliothèque. Elle alternait entre lire un livre et écrire de notes.<p>

"Tu travailles sur tes devoirs ?" questionna Harry, Bree était plutôt intelligente, à sa façon étrange. Peut être serait elle disposée à les aider avec leurs dissertations, vu qu'Hermione ne voulait pas.

Bree leva les yeux. "Hm ? Oh, non. Je les ai déjà finis. C'est un projet personnel." répondit-elle.

"Tu fais volontairement des travaux supplémentaires !" s'exclama Ron, comme si c'était la chose la plus horrible au monde.

Bree haussa les épaules. "Ben, c'est pour plus de sûreté." expliqua t-elle.

"Sûreté ?" répéta Ron, confus.

Harry regarda par dessus l'épaule de Bree pour voir ce qu'elle était en train d'écrire. Le titre était "Plan d'évacuation de Poudlard : En cas de non-morts." Harry recula.

"Tu sais quoi Ron, Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir."

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, et Hermione étaient assis seuls dans la salle commune, discutant de Sirius Black, la sortie à Pré-au-lard, et s'il était plus sur pour Harry de rester au chateau, quand Bree entra, tenant des tracts entre ses mains. Elle repéra les trois compères et marcha vers eux. Elle leur tendit chacun un tract puis ressortit de la salle commune, sans doute pour en distribuer d'autres.<p>

Les trois autres dans la salle commune jetèrent un œil à leurs tracts. Le titre était "L'Apocalypse Zombie à Venir : Ce Que Vous Devez Savoir Pour Éviter De Finir En Bouffe Pour Zombies." Hermione soupira, puis se leva.

"Où tu vas ?"

"Chercher le Professeur McGonagall."

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, dans la grande salle, Harry recevait d'étranges regards.<p>

"Pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça ?" murmura Harry à Ron.

Ron haussa les épaules. "J'sais pas mec. Peut être quelque chose en rapport avec Black ?"

"Alors vous n'avez pas entendu ?" la voix vint d'un des jumeaux derrière eux.

Harry et Rom se retournèrent pour faire face à Fred et George. "Entendu quoi ?" demanda Harry.

"Les dernières rumeurs sur notre cher petit Harry ici présent." répondit Fred.

"Apparemment Harry n'a pas du tout survécu au sort de mort." expliqua George.

"Si je n'ai pas survécu alors comment suis je ici ?" questionna Harry.

"Tu es revenu d'entre les morts en tant que Zombie bien sur." déclarèrent les jumeaux.

Harry se leva et commença à quitter la salle. "Harry, où tu vas ?" demanda Ron, confus.

"Parler à Bree." fut l'explication de Harry.

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant, deux listes furent postées sur les portes de la grande salle. L'une était "Une liste de ceux les plus à-mêmes de mourir lors de l'Apocalypse Zombie à Venir." L'autre était "Une liste de ceux les plus à-mêmes de survivre lors de l'Apocalypse Zombie à Venir." Ensuite vinrent les noms et les raisons pour lesquelles ils survivraient ou mourraient.<p>

Draco fut outragé d'être un des plus à-mêmes de mourir parce qu'il était trop dépendant des autres personnes. Les jumeaux Weasley furent content d'être dans la liste des survivants. Apparemment, ils était des "génies du mal." Après avoir découvert que Snape était dans les survivants parce que "personne ne voudrait consommer autant de graisse, mort vivant ou autre !", les deux listes furent enlevées et Bree reçut une retenue.

REVIEWS ! Faut quand même que je donne un os à ronger à l'auteure.


	8. Chapter 8

Ndt : j'ai lancé un sondage sur mon profil pour une histoire qui n'a rien à voir. Venez jetez un œil si vous avez deux trois minutes à perdre.

381. Les écureuils n'essaient pas de conquérir le monde.

382. Les gobelins ne complotent pas pour nous transformer en esclave et voler notre or.

383. Les premières années ne sont pas là juste pour l'amusement.

384. Il ne faut pas resserrer les cravates des gens de façon à ce que ça les étrangle.

- même si ça vous titille.

385. Il ne faut pas apprendre aux elfes de maison à chanter "It's a Small World After All."

386. Il ne faut pas voler des oreillers pour construire un fort dans la salle commune.

387. Les équipes de quidditch n'ont pas besoin de pom-pom girls.

388. la Chambre des Secrets n'est pas pleine de montagnes de bonbons et il ne faut pas envoyer les premières années en chercher.

389. L'inondation des toilettes pour filles du quatrième étage n'est pas une incitation à la panique.

390. Il ne faut pas envoyer de beuglantes à la Gazette du Sorcier.

391. Il ne faut pas se demander à voix haute si Peter Pettigrow a fait quelque chose à Ron pendant qu'il dormait.

392. Il ne faut pas dire à Hermione qu'elle n'est pas aussi intelligente qu'elle le pense.

- pas plus qu'il faut le dire aux serdaigles.

393. Il ne faut pas tester des trucs pour jumeaux Weasley.

- surtout s'ils ne vous disent pas d'abord ce que c'est.

394. Il ne faut pas mettre Snape en contact avec des docteurs qui "peuvent l'aider."

395. Il ne faut s'asseoir sur le trottoir en face des Dursley avec un gros berger allemand et sourire de façon démoniaque à chaque fois que l'un d'eux sort de la maison.

396. Il ne faut pas mettre du vinaigre et du bicarbonate de soude dans la valise de Draco.

397. Il ne faut pas utiliser Harry comme bouclier humain.

398. Il ne faut pas falsifier de lettre pour les parents de Draco pour dire qu'il a mis une née-moldu enceinte.

399. Il ne faut pas élever de perruches dans les dortoirs.

400. Il ne faut pas se faire un magot de choses brillantes.

401. Le fait que vous ayez des ancêtres Vikings ne vous autorise pas à construire un Drakkar.

- et certainement pas dans la grande salle.

402. Vous n'êtes pas un ninja, ils peuvent vous voir.

403. Il ne faut pas créer de polar bear club. (spa nordique)

404. La grande salle n'est pas le Valhalla.

405. Il ne faut pas enseigner aux elfes de maisons à jouer du conga dans la grande salle.

406. La grande salle n'a pas besoin d'un nouveau plafond et il faut arrêter avec la collecte de fond.

407. La danse des canards n'est pas appropriée à un bal.

408. Vous n'êtes pas un superhéros.

409. Vous n'avez pas le syndrome de la Tourette.

410. Il ne faut pas introduire de narvals dans le lac.

411. Il ne faut pas enseigner aux premières années "The Ferret Song."

412. Pas de cris au hasard.

413. Il ne faut pas voler la chaussure gauche de quelqu'un, puis la balancer vers le saule cogneur.

414. Il ne faut pas faire ses propres plantes "cogneuses."

-surtout si c'est pour les mettre dans le jardin des Dursley.


	9. Chapter 9

Ndt : j'ai lancé un sondage sur mon profil pour une histoire qui n'a rien à voir. Venez jetez un œil si vous avez deux trois minutes à perdre.

46. Les perruches ne peuvent pas délivrer le courrier.

122. Il ne faut pas transformer les vêtements de Ron en araignées.

- surtout quand il les porte.

125. Il ne faut pas fixer Draco Malfoy, rire d'un air de maniaque, puis s'en aller.

* * *

><p>C'était une nouvelle journée à Poudlard et les étudiants mangeaient leurs petit-déjeuners quand le courrier arriva. Il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel jusqu'à ce que trois perruches entrent, une verte, une bleue et une jaune. Une lettre était suspendue entre les trois oiseaux. Les perruches atterrirent devant Harry. Ce dernier détacha les trois oiseaux colorés et ouvrit la lettre, qui disait : "Si vous lisez ça, alors ça a marché !"<p>

Personne ne sut vraiment d'où venait la lettre. Puis les trois perruches s'envolèrent vers Bree qui commença à roucouler et à leur donner du millet. Tout devint plus clair après ça.

* * *

><p>C'était la quatrième année et Harry s'était vu intronisé en tant que quatrième champion du tournois des trois sorciers. Ron se comportait d'ailleurs en vrai connard à ce propos. Il était sur que Harry avait mis son nom et se plaignait à qui voulait ou ne voulait pas l'entendre comment son meilleur ami ne lui avait rien dit. Ce qui fit que Bree en eut rapidement sa claque.<p>

Un jour dans la grande salle, elle en eut assez alors que Ron était en train de se plaindre bruyamment auprès de certains Poufsouffles. Bree tira rapidement sa baguette et lança un sort. Ron arrêta aussitôt de se plaindre pour commencer à hurler, probablement à cause du fait qu'il était en sous-vêtements, couvert d'araignées.

Bree grimpa sur une table proche et passa une annonce "Si quelqu'un d'autre a quelque chose à dire sur Harry Potter et ce foutu tournoi, gardez le pour vous ou faites face à votre pire peur comme Ron ici présent" gueula t-elle en pointant Ron qui était maintenant évanoui sur le sol. Personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit donc Bree sauta de la table et sortit rageusement hors de la salle.

* * *

><p>Draco marchait dans les couloirs vers son prochain cours, l'un des rares qu'il n'avait pas avec Crabbe ou Goyle, quand il sentit comme s'il était épié. Il se retourna et trouva Bree en train de le regarder intensément.<p>

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, sang-de-bourbe ?" dit il en reniflant moqueusement.

Bree se mit à sourire d'une manière terrifiante qui semblait un peu déplacé chez la Gryffondor. Puis elle commença à rire. C'était un horrible rire de possédé qui fit souhaiter à Draco qu'il n'était pas seul dans le couloir avec la fille. Soudainement le rire s'arrêta, le visage de Bree redevint impassible et elle s'en alla. Draco fixa la fille qui disparut au détour du couloir, puis courut rapidement le reste du chemin vers la classe.


	10. Chapter 10

Ndt : j'ai lancé un sondage sur mon profil pour une histoire qui n'a rien à voir. Venez jetez un œil si vous avez deux trois minutes à perdre.

415. Il ne faut pas mesurer périodiquement la taille de la tête d'Hermione pour être sûr qu'elle ne va pas exploser à cause de la surcharge d'informations.

- et pas aux Serdaigles non plus.

416. Boire de grandes quantités de caféine ne vous permettra pas de faire vibrer les murs.

417. Il ne faut pas perdre délibérément de points.

418. Il ne faut pas voler les chaussettes de Dumbledore. (chausseeeette!)

419. Il ne faut pas appeler Tonks Nymphadora.

-C'est mauvais pour votre santé. C'est une auror après tout, vos organes internes ne seront plus jamais pareils.

420. Il ne faut pas enrôler Peeves pour causer du désordre.

421. Il ne faut pas se faufiler dans la salle de bain des préfets et remplir la baignoire de teinture verte.

- ou de la teinture bleue.

- ou n'importe quelle autre teinture.

422. Il ne faut pas voler le courrier de Draco.

423. Il ne faut pas envoyer de lettres de menaces anonymes et bizarres aux Dursley. (Exemple : Je viendrais chez vous la nuit et je volerais votre bacon.)

424. Il ne faut pas recouvrir Draco de beurre de cacahuète pendant qu'il dort.

425. Il ne faut pas crier "Mes yeux ! Pour l'amour de Dieu que quelqu'un lui enlève ça !" quand vous voyez Ron dans sa robe de bal.

426. Il ne faut pas jongler avec des tronçonneuses.

427. Il ne faut pas mettre de laxatifs dans la nourriture des Serpentards.

428. Il ne faut pas jouer "la scène de la répartition."

429. Il ne faut pas dire aux sang-purs que les gens dans la télé peuvent les voir.

430. Il ne faut pas poser de questions au professeur d'arithmétique sur les "nombres heureux." (ndt : nombres qui, après quelques calculs, donnent 1 pour résultat)

431. Il ne faut pas remplir la valise de Lockhart avec des lutins de Cornouaille.

432. Il ne faut pas dire aux nés-de-moldus que les photos magiques volent un morceau de votre âme et que c'est pour ça qu'elles bougent.

433. Il ne faut pas faire de saut à l'elastique depuis la tour d'astronomie.

434. Il ne faut pas casser les chansons.

435. Il ne faut pas faire de toboggan à eau dans les couloirs.

Reviews ?


	11. Chapter 11

Ndt : j'ai lancé un sondage sur mon profil pour une histoire qui n'a rien à voir. Venez jetez un œil si vous avez deux trois minutes à perdre. Merci pour ceux qui votent, c'est apprécié.

**Une liste de ceux les plus à-mêmes de mourir lors de l'Apocalypse Zombie à Venir.**

Draco Malfoy : Se repose trop sur les autres, à savoir Crabbe et Goyle.

Vincent Crabbe : Il est stupide, les gens stupides vont toujours voir ce qui fait du bruit dans la salle d'à côté plutôt que de courir.

Gregory Goyle : Voir au dessus.

Pansy Parkinson : Tellement ennuyeuse que les gens la jetterait aux Zombies.

Professeur Flitwick : Ne semble pas capable de bien courir. Courir est essentiel pour éviter les non-morts.

Percy Weasley : Se soucie trop de l'ordre et se tuerait à cause de l'anarchie.

Tout les préfets : Voir au dessus.

Le reste des Serpentards : Sang-purs pourris gâtés incapables de faire quelque chose par eux mêmes.

Ginny Weasley : Fangirl.

Dumbledore : Il est plutôt vieux, il mourrait probablement dans son sommeil.

La plupart des Gryffondor : Des crétins qui mourraient d'une façon héroïque, mais atroce, pour quelqu'un qu'ils connaissent à peine.

La plupart du Ministère : Crétins, ces gens sont des crétins, des crétins incompétents, ladididi.

* * *

><p><strong>Une liste de ceux les plus à-mêmes de survivre lors de l'Apocalypse Zombie à Venir.<strong>

Fred et George Weasley : Génies du mal.

Harry Potter : Il est le Garçon-Qui-N'est-Pas-Foutu-De-Crever, pensez vous vraiment que des Zombies auront sa peau ?

Ron Weasley: Chance de cocu.

Hermione Granger : Intelligente.

Les Poufsouffles : Ils restent ensemble, la force est dans le nombre.

Les Serdaigles : Intelligents.

Professeur Snape : Personne ne voudrait consommer autant de graisse, non-mort ou autre.

Professeur McGonagall: Peut se changer en chat, les zombies n'aiment pas le goût du chat.

Professeur Lupin : Meilleur prof de DCFM que Poudlard ait jamais vu.

Hagrid : Ami avec une araignée géante.

Bill et Charlie Weasley : Trop cool pour mourir.

Bree Smith : Déjà préparée à l'inévitable.

Professeur Trelawney : Ne quitte jamais sa tour. Les Zombies ne peuvent pas escalader, mis ç part ce film où ils étaient des putains d'araignées zombie, mais généralement ils manquent de coordination motrice pour escalader.

Reviews ?


	12. Chapter 12

Ndt : j'ai lancé un sondage sur mon profil pour une histoire qui n'a rien à voir. Venez jetez un œil si vous avez deux trois minutes à perdre. Merci à ceux qui votent, c'est apprécié.

127. "The Night Santa Went Crazy" de Weird Al Yankovic n'est pas une chanson de noël appropriée.

198. Il ne faut pas s'asseoir sur les genoux de Dumbledore et lui lire votre liste de Noël.

- même si ça l'amuse.

304. "Santa Claus is Thumbing to Town" de Relient K n'est pas une chanson de Noël appropriée.

- surtout en octobre.

407. La danse des canards n'est pas appropriée à un bal.

425. Il ne faut pas crier "Mes yeux ! Pour l'amour de Dieu que quelqu'un lui enlève ça !" quand vous voyez Ron dans sa robe de bal.

* * *

><p>Cedric se rendait en cours lorsqu'il entendit une voix chanter doucement.<p>

"_Down in the workshop all the elves were makin' toys, _

_For the good Gentile girls and the good Gentile boys_,

_When the boss busted in, nearly scared 'em half to death_

_Had a rifle in his hands and cheap whiskey on his breath, _

_From his beard to his boots he was covered with ammo, _

_Like a big fat drunk disgruntled Yuletide Rambo _

_And he smiled as he said with a twinkle in his eye," _La ligne suivante fut quasiment beuglée "Merry Christmas to all - now you're all gonna die !"

Cedric tourna au coin et vit qui était en train qui était en train de chanter. C'était une Gryffondor de troisième année. Bree, s'il se souvenait bien de son nom. Elle ne le remarqua pas et continua de chanter sa chanson plutôt dérangée, effrayant les premières années qui passaient par là.

"The night Santa went crazyThe night St. Nick went insane

Realized he'd been gettin' a raw dealSomething finally must have snapped in his brain"

Elle souriait maintenant."Well, the workshop is gone now, he decided to bomb it

Everywhere you'll find pieces of Cupid and Comet

And he tied up his helpers and he held the elves hostage

And he ground up poor Rudolph into reindeer sausage

He got Dancer and Prancer with an old German Luger

And… oh salut Cedric." elle avait finalement remarqué l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle.

"Hey um… Bree c'est ça ?" demanda Cedric, évitant délibérément d'évoquer la chanson que la jeune fille était en train de chanter.

"Ouaip !" s'exclama t-elle gaiement, avant de froncer les sourcils et de pencher sa tête sur le côté.

"Tu sais que tu n'aurais pas gagné le dernier match si les détraqueurs n'étaient pas apparus." commenta t-elle. Cedric grimaça, il se sentait déjà coupable pour ne pas avoir remarqué que Harry était tombé de son balai. "Eh bien, on ne peut pas savoir ce qui se serait passé."

"Je suppose, mais je maintiens que Harry t'aurait botté le cul." statua Bree avec un sourire.

"Nous verrons la prochaine fois." assura Cedric.

"J'imagine. Bon, il est l'heure d'aller en cours." Bree tourna sur ses talons et s'en alla.

Cedric regarda sa montre. "J'ai cinq minutes de retard !" s'exclama t-il. Dommage que son cours était potion, ce qui fit que Poufsouffle perdit plusieurs points ce jour là.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore était assis à son bureau directorial, quand une étudiante entra. C'était Bree Smith, tenant un morceau de papier dans ses mains. Elle s'avança et s'assit sur les genoux du directeur avant de réciter une liste à l'homme perplexe.<p>

Quand elle eut terminé, Dumbledore la raccompagna en dehors de son bureau en lui promettant de voir ce qu'il pouvait faire.

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda le professeur McGonagall, qui venait d'entrer.

"Ah, Miss Smith venait juste de me lire sa liste de Noël." répondit le directeur.

McGonagall soupira en secouant la tête. "Franchement, cette fille."

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard c'était Noël. Bree avait reçu des livres, des bonbons, des bijoux et, son cadeau préféré, un pyjama venant de la famille et des amis, mais elle attendait toujours ce qui était sur la liste qu'elle avait dite à Dumbledore. Au dîner ce soir Bree sourit quand la nourriture apparut. Devant elle s'étalaient bon nombre de plats chinois.<p>

Hermione était sur le chemin de la bibliothèque quand elle entendit quelqu'un chanter.

"'Twas the night before Christmas

And up at the North Pole

Everybody's going crazy

Everything's out of control

The toy shop is on fire

The toys melting on the shelves

And you can hear Mrs. Claus screaming"I warned you; never trust those elves!"

Elle passa l'angle et trouva Bree qui chantait."Unless something drastic happens fast

We'll say hello to the ghost of Christmas past

Because Rudolph's puking balls of holly

And Old Saint Nick ain't all that jolly

And the sleigh's in the shop 'cause it's broken down

But Christmas won't stop" "Bree qu'est ce que tu fais !" s'exclama Hermione, interrompant la chanson.

"Ben quoi ? Je suis dans l'esprit des vacances bien sur." répondit joyeusement la blonde.

"On est en Octobre." répondit sèchement Hermione.

"Et les décorations de Noël de J.C Penny's (magasin en ligne de costumes et décorations) sont déjà arrivées. Maintenant, où en étais je… Ah oui. Very much to his disliking Santa spent all night hitchhiking

Et sur un dernier, "Ho Ho! Slow down!"Santa Claus is thumbing to town" Bree se retourna et s'éloigna en continuant à chanter.

Hermione soupira d'exaspération.

* * *

><p>"Tu vas aller au Bal ?" demanda Lavande à Bree.<p>

"Je ne sais faire qu'une seule danse et je suis presque sure que McGonagall me tuera si je la fait." répondit Bree avec un soupir.

"Ça ne peut pas être _aussi _mauvais." insista Lavande.

Bree soupira, se leva et exécuta la danse des canards. Quand elle eut fini, elle se tourna vers Lavande en quête d'une réponse.

"T'avais raison. C'était atroce." dit une Lavande choquée.

"Je te l'avais dit." répondit Bree en se rasseyant.

* * *

><p>Ron venait de descendre les escaliers de la salle commune. Il portait sa robe de bal et se dirigeait du grand bal. "Allez. C'est pas aussi mauvais." assura Harry à son ami rouquin.<p>

"Facile à dire pour toi, c'est pas toi qui a des manchettes." grogna Ron.

"Mes yeux ! Pour l'amour de Dieu que quelqu'un lui enlève ça !" s'exclama quelqu'un près d'eux. Les deux garçons se tournèrent et trouvèrent Bree près de la cheminée. Un bras couvrait ses yeux alors que l'autre s'agitait pour faire partir Ron. Le visage de Ron tourna au rouge et il retourna dans son dortoir. Harry soupira et regarda Bree, qui avait enlevé son bras de son visage et qui était pliée de rire.

"Était-ce réellement nécessaire ?" lui demanda t-il.

Bree ne répondit pas tout de suite. Finalement, quand elle fut assez calmée elle dit "Désolée, mais on aurait dit qu'il avait été attaqué par une couturière aveugle."


	13. Chapter 13

436. Il ne faut pas parler comme une chorale de Noël.

437. Les premières années ne sont pas des formes de vie inférieure.

438. Si une de vos camarades vous demande si ce vêtements lui donne l'air grosse, il ne faut pas répondre "Non, c'est parce que tu es grosse que tu as l'air grosse, pourquoi blâmer ce pauvre vêtement ?"

439. Il ne faut pas raconter aux sang-pur l'histoire de "Ça" comme si c'était vraiment arrivé.

- ou n'importe quel autre film d'horreur.

440. Il ne faut pas faire de course de voitures de golf dans les couloirs.

441. Il ne faut pas parler en rimant.

442. Il ne faut rien dire à Luna à propos de la Zone 51 ou des mensonges du gouvernement.

443. Il ne faut pas charmer les décorations d'Halloween pour qu'elles attaquent les gens.

444. Il ne faut congeler l'eau dans les chaudes juste pour entendre vos camarades crier.

445. Il ne faut pas donner "LA Discussion" aux premières années.

446. Poudlard n'est pas une démocratie, donc vous ne pouvez pas être élu directeur.

447. Il ne faut pas parler de "trucs de filles" près de n'importe quel mâle.

448. Il ne faut pas dire aux premières années qu'à Halloween l'un d'eux sera sacrifié pour "le plus grand bien."

449. Poudlard n'est pas une dictature, donc vous ne pouvez pas inciter une révolte.

450. Il ne faut pas élire Peeves "esprit officiel des vacances."

451. Il ne faut pas parler aux gens des habitudes alimentaires des myxines. (poisson nécrophage des profondeurs)

452. Il ne faut pas dire aux gens que Draco est "Au placard."

-même si c'est vrai parce que vous l'y avez piégé.

453. Vous n'êtes pas "le Dieu du Système."

454. Il ne faut pas voler le badge de préfet de Perçy.

455. Il ne faut pas parler en Hutt.

456. Il ne faut pas reconstruire la tablette du film "Une nuit au musée."

457. il ne faut pas emmener Sirius sous sa forme animagus au véto.

458. Il ne faut pas construire un culte fondé sur Harry.


	14. Chapter 14

9. Il ne faut pas payer Seamus Finnegan pour courir dans la grande salle en costume de leprechaun, tenant une boite de céréale et criant "Ils en ont après mes Lucky Charms !"

- surtout si vous payez les premières années pour le poursuivre.

48. Courir dans les couloirs en sous-vêtements, en ayant l'apparence de Harry et couvert de faux sang tout en criant "Aidez moi ! Aidez moi ! Je viens de m'échapper des cachots de Snape !" est franchement déconseillé.

141. Il n'est pas possible d'être en manque d'objets électronique.

233. Il ne faut pas accueillir les nouveaux étudiants en disant "Bienvenue en enfer. Il n'y a aucune échappatoire. Muahahahahaha !"

* * *

><p><strong>Mascotte de Céréale Moldue<strong>

C'était l'heure du dîner dans la grande salle. Il y avait beaucoup de tension dans l'air à cause de la pétrification de plusieurs étudiants et de la rumeur comme quoi Harry était l'héritier de Serpentard. Soudainement, Seamus Finnegan entra en courant. Il était habillé comme un leprechaun et tenait une boite de céréale au dessus de sa tête en criant "Ils en ont après mes Lucky Charms !" Quelques secondes plus tard, un groupe de premières années courut après lui. Une course poursuite s'en suivit.

Le groupe courut autour de la grande salle en semant le chaos sur son passage. À un moment les premières années se divisèrent en deux groupes pour essayer de cerner Seamus, mais il anticipa leur plan et monta rapidement sur la table des Pousouffles, renversant un plat de purée sur les genoux d'Ernie Macmillan. Puis Seamus s'enfuit de la grande salle, les premières années pas loin derrière lui, laissant aux professeurs le soin de restaurer l'ordre.

* * *

><p><strong>Emphasis On "My" <strong>(pas trouvé de traduction)

Bree observait la fiole de potion qu'elle tenait avec répugnance. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les boire, elles laissaient toujours un goût amer en bouche. Mais cette potion particulière était nécessaire pour la blague qu'elle avait planifié. C'était une potion de polynectar, satisfait ou remboursé. Exactement, elle l'avait acheté. Quoi ? Vous vous attendiez vraiment à ce qu'elle la brasse elle-même ? Bree était beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas patiente.

Elle avait planifié sa route à travers l'école, laissant ses vêtements dans un endroit sur. Elle avait aussi du faux sang acheté dans un magasin de décoration d'Halloween. Elle ajouta quelques cheveux dans la potion et la but. Son corps commença à changer. Après une minute, elle ressemblait exactement à Harry Potter. Elle se mit rapidement en sous-vêtements et se retrouva face à un problème. Harry était un garçon et elle portait toujours ses sous-vêtements féminins. Elle haussa rapidement les épaules, ça ne rendrait la blague que meilleure. Elle répandit le faux sang à la sortie du couloir et commença à courir. Elle agita ses mains dans les airs et cria "Aidez moi ! Aidez moi! Je viens de m'échapper des cachots de Snape !"

* * *

><p><strong>Maladie électronique<strong>

Bree était allongée sur son lit. C'était samedi, elle était comme ça depuis des heures et tout ce qu'elle faisait consistait en de petits bruits geignards. Aux alentours du déjeuner Hermione l'approcha.

"Bree." dit-elle dans un effort pour attirer l'attention de la fille.

"Mrrgh." répondit la blonde.

"Bree tu dois te lever et manger quelque chose." implora Hermione.

Bree tourna la tête, recouvrant son visage. "'Me sens pas bien." déclara t-elle.

"Alors tu dois aller à l'infirmerie." statua Hermione de façon autoritaire.

Bree soupira. "Marchera pas. Je sais déjà ce qui va pas." expliqua t-elle.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que ça serait ?" demanda t-elle.

"Ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas été sur un ordinateur, regardé la télé ou joué à un jeu vidéo. Je suis en manque d'objets électroniques." expliqua Bree d'un ton déprimé.

"Ce n'est même pas possible !" s'exclama Hermione.

Bree fit la moue. "Mais Hermione, j'ai besoin de mes appareils. Je ne peux même pas écouter un CD ici." chouina t-elle.

Hermione répondit en lançant à Bree un sort piquant qui la fit bondir hors de son lit et s'échapper du dortoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Laughter<strong>

Bree était dans la salle commune, assise sur un des fauteuils après le dîner. Après une minute Percy entra, suivi par les premières années. Bree se leva et s'approcha de Percy.

"Hey Percy, tout nos premières années sont là ?" demanda t-elle au préfet.

Percy la jaugea du regard avec suspicion. "Je n'en ai perdu aucun, si c'est ce que tu insinues." déclara t-il, tendu.

Bree sourit. "Je n'ai pas dit ça. C'est juste que bon… j'espère que cette fournée là durera plus longtemps que celle d'avant." soupira t-elle tristement. Et avant que Percy ait pu demander ce qu'elle voulait dire elle s'était tournée pour faire face aux premières années.

"Salut les d'jeuns. Bienvenus en enfer. Il n'y a aucune échappatoire. Muahahahahaha !" elle continua de rire en montant les escaliers qui menaient vers son dortoir. Après qu'elle fut partie, un des premières années se mit à parler. "M. Percy. On peut aller à notre dortoir maintenant ? Je dois changer de pantalon."


	15. Chapter 15

459. Il ne faut pas crier "Tue le, tue le, avec le feu !" pendant les encouragements du tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

460. Il ne faut pas jeter les gens par la fenêtre pour "casser la routine."

461. Il ne faut pas faire des stocks de potions qui transforme les gens en animaux.

462. Il ne faut pas inventer des mots.

463. Ombrage n'est pas une nazie et il ne faut pas lui faire le salut nazi. (ndt : Point Godwin!)

464. Vous n'avez pas un super sens qui vous dit quand Draco doit se faire botter le train.

465. Il ne faut pas parler aux gens de "La Révolution des Robots."

466. Il ne faut pas tapisser le dortoir avec de l'aluminium pour empêcher les robots de vous trouver.

467. Il ne faut pas distribuer de tracts avec des informations pour reconnaître "La Révolution des Robots."

468. Il ne faut pas faire quelque chose juste parce que vous le sentez bien.

469. Les chapeaux en aluminium n'empêcheront pas les gens de lire vos pensées.

470. Personne ne veut savoir où vous avez eu cette autruche et vous devez arrêter de l'utiliser pour le courrier et la renvoyer immédiatement.


	16. Chapter 16

De LammySelfCJ

Il ne faut pas commencer de chaîne en papier aux portes de Poudlard et l'étirer à travers tout le château.

Donner un ruban pour jouer à Pattenrond n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Surtout quand il est coincé dans le lit d'Hermione.

- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez le faire avec d'autres chats.

Il ne faut pas métamorphoser Ombrage en crapaud et la présenter à Trevor.

Les friandises pour chiens et les jouets couineurs ne sont pas des cadeaux appropriés pour Sirius Black ou Remus Lupin.

Il ne faut pas 'illuminer' les uniformes de Poudlard, peu importe combien la cravate néon est intéressante.

Il ne faut pas sauver le pauvre basilique de son horrible destin et le présenter à Hagrid.

Il ne faut pas charmer une bouteille de shampoing pour suivre le professeur Snape.

Il ne faut pas prétendre que vous êtes un fromage. Le fromage est peut être ennuyeux pour tout le monde sauf vous mais il est dangereux pour votre santé d'ennuyer tout le monde.

Ça vaut aussi pour la chanson Llama.

Et la chanson Badger.

La chanson Badger n'est pas l'hymne des Poufsouffles

Les Poufsouffles n'ont pas besoin d'une hymne

Charlie la licorne n'est pas un bon sujet d'étude de SACM.

* * *

><p>De King Kazul<p>

Ces règles sont juste une ligne de conduite, vraiment.

Ces règles sont généralement ouvertes à toute interprétation si on a un argument suffisamment convainquant et sont caduques sous les circonstances suivantes

a.) Je devais vraiment le faire.

b.) Je le sentais vraiment bien.

c.) Je sentais vraiment que je devais vraiment le faire.

* * *

><p>Merci à LammySelfCJ et King Kazul pour les règles.<p>

* * *

><p>Quelques règles de l'auteure.<p>

471. Il ne faut pas jeter des choses aux attrapeurs pour "les garder alertes."

472. Charlie Weasley n'est pas lié avec Charlie la licorne.

473. Il ne faut pas enrôler de l'aide pour interpréter le remix de "Why is the Rum Gone?"

- ou le remix de "I've Got A Jar of Dirt." (ndt : faut voir ces deux remix sur youtube, c'est trippant)


	17. Chapter 17

Je signale que le sondage est toujours d'actualité. Il sera fermé avec le dernier chapitre.

Des règles venues de reviewers.

De peltra 1. Il ne faut pas parler fourchelang en potions juste parce que Snape ne diffère de snake que d'une lettre.

2. Il ne faut pas couvrir le ministre de la magie avec du chocolat et l'appeler 'caramel au chocolat'. (chocolate fudge)

-peu importe à quel point les étudiants sont enthousiastes.

-il ne faut pas couvrir le ministre de la magie avec quoi que ce soit d'autres non plus.

-ne couvrir personne.

3. Il ne faut appeler les mangemorts 'les fangirls de Voldie !'

4. Il ne faut pas frapper Voldemort dans les tibias.

-ne frapper personne, en fait.

5. Il ne faut pas transformer 'accidentellement' Voldemort en canari et dire "Oups ! Ma baguette a glissé !"

6. Il ne faut pas présenter de flingues moldus à Voldemort.

- ou n'importe quelle autre arme.

7. Ne pas donner à Bellatrix la permission de ba*ser Lord Voldemort

* * *

><p>De Nobody Understands<p>

1.) Peu importe à quel point ça vous amuse, il ne faut pas envoyer de lettres d'amour à Draco Malfoy en signant Harry Potter

2.) Il ne faut harceler Colin Creevey et voir s'il aime ça

3.) Frapper le professeur Ombrage à la tête avec un elfe de maison n'est jamais, JAMAIS, acceptable.

4.) Il ne faut pas s'habiller comme Jigsaw et dire aux premières années "On va jouer à un jeu."

* * *

><p>Mes règles<p>

474. Il ne faut pas faire une liste des choses que vous ferez à "Ce couillon de voisin qui court comme un taré dans les bois quand les gens essaient de dormir" une fois en age.

475. Il ne faut pas construire de machines volantes de Léonard de Vinci.

- ou de machines de guerre.

- Non, elles ne contribueront pas à la lutte contre Voldemort.

476. Si quelqu'un vous réveille tôt le week-end, Il ne faut pas répondre par "L'école est en feu ?", "Les mangemorts attaquent ?", "L'Apocalypse Zombie commence ?", "Il faut aller tirer les slips des premières années ?", ou "Va t'en ou je te maudis tellement que tu seras à vie à l'infirmerie !"

477. Il ne faut pas tirer le slip des premières années.

478. Gringotts n'est pas "Le Labyrinthe."

479. Il ne faut pas chanter "Weasel Stomping Day" de Weird Al Yankovic quand Draco est dans le coin.

480. Il ne faut organiser de coup d'état contre le Ministère.

481. Le Ministre n'est pas un zombie.

482. Le Ministre n'est pas un robot.

483. Le Ministre n'a pas été enlevé par des aliens.

484. Il ne faut pas envoyer de noix au Ministre pour pouvoir l'appeler "Caramel aux noix." (fudge with walnuts)

485. Il ne faut pas coincer la tête des gens dans les toilettes.

486. Il ne faut pas soudoyer les premières années pour faire un câlin à Percy Weasley.

487. Percy n'a pas besoin de câlin.

- ni de s'envoyer en l'air.

488. Il ne faut pas demander à un Weasley "C'est vrai que votre grand frère aime les dragons plus que les femmes ?"

489. Charlie Weasley n'a rien à voir avec "Charlie et la chocolaterie."

490. Il ne faut pas fabriquer de lettres pour les parents de Draco disant qu'il s'est enfui pour se marier avec Ginny Weasley.

- ou faire la même chose avec les parents de Ginny.

491. Il ne faut pas chanter la chanson de Batman quand Snape marche.

492. Seamus Finnegan ne cache pas d'or sous son lit.

- ou dans son slip.

493. Il ne faut pas piéger Ron dans un placard avec Draco pour voir qui sortira vivant.

- Il ne faut pas faire des paris sur l'issue.

494. Il ne faut pas chanter "la p'tite bête qui monte, qui monte, qui monte..." à Ron.

495. Il ne faut pas dire "J'ai l'impression que mes yeux vont exploser" près de Madame Pomfresh, peu importe à quel point vous avez mal à la tête. Elle vous prendra au sérieux.

496. Il ne faut pas dire "Énergie, Scotty" avant de transplanner. ('Beam me up, scotty' en version originale, qui est une phrase fétiche de star trek, donc j'arrange comme je peux)

497. Il ne faut pas chanter "You're Dead to Me" de Dierks Bently à Ron.

- même s'il agit comme un con.

498. Il ne faut pas déverser des cuves de chocolats fondu sur les détraqueurs pour voir si ça les tue.

- même si le professeur Lupin pense que ça peut marcher.

499. Vous n'êtes pas un animagus épouvantard.

500. Il ne faut pas appeler Dumbledore "Fruit Loop." (céréales multicolores)

501. Les pingouins ne volent pas lentement votre santé mentale.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

502. Vous n'êtes pas lié à la mafia.

503. Ne pas parler à Fol-oeil de Transformers comme si c'était un fait réel, il est assez parano comme ça.

504. Il n'y a pas de mafia des elfes de maison.

505. Il ne faut pas dire aux premières années que les pantalons sont optionnels.

-il ne faut pas dire aux premières années que n'importe quelle partie de l'uniforme est optionnelle.

506. L'Ordre du Phénix ne charge pas dans les batailles nus comme les Celtes et il ne faut pas dire aux gens qu'ils le font.

507. Il ne faut pas transporter un bocal plein de poussière, poser votre oreille dessus de temps en temps et demander "où est le boum-boum ?"

508. Il ne faut pas mettre un horcruxe dans un bocal plein de poussière.

509. Il ne faut pas habiller les hiboux pour ressembler à Harry.

510. Il n'y a pas de mafia des gobelins.

511. Il ne faut pas dire à Dean que le foot américain est meilleur que le foot européen.

512. Il ne faut pas cartographier les taches de rousseurs des jumeaux Weasley dans l'idée de prouver qu'ils ne sont pas identiques.

513. Il ne faut pas charmer des objets inanimés pour parader à travers l'école.

514. Il ne faut pas recréer le D.C mini du film "Paprika." (Le D.C mini vous permet d'entrer dans les rêves des gens.)

515. Les batailles de polochons sont interdites.

- surtout si ça implique de charmer les polochons pour se battre comme des gladiateurs.

516. Les mangemorts n'ont pas de cookies.

517. Il ne faut pas remplacer toutes les affaires de Draco par un tutu rose à fanfreluches.

518. Olivier Dubois n'est pas un psychopathe quand il s'agit de quidditch.

- McGonagall a fait cette règle. C'est un mensonge car elle a le même problème que Dubois.

519. Il ne faut pas chanter de chansons de Sweeney Todd dans les couloirs.

520. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'avoir un avocat quand vous recevez une retenue.

521. Il ne faut pas insinuer que c'est Madame Pomfresh qui dirige l'école.

522. Il ne faut pas appeler votre animal Percy juste pour pouvoir dire "Vilain Percy. Le tapis n'est pas ta litière."

- pas plus que vous ne pouvez l'appeler Dumbledore.

- ou Snape.

523. Il n'y a pas de sort de torsion de tétons et il ne faut pas en inventer un.

524. Il ne faut pas dire aux premières années que la répartition consiste en un combat façon gladiateurs.

525. Il ne faut pas dire à Ron qu'il est le copain que personne n'aime.

526. Les parents de Tonks n'ont pas "joué à pile ou face et décidé de l'élever comme une fille."

527. Il ne faut pas métamorphoser les vêtements de Draco en une tenue de soubrette.

528. Il ne faut pas dire "ne fais pas tomber la savonnette" quand quelqu'un vous dit qu'il va prendre une douche.

529. Il ne faut pas laisser une paire de jumelles magiques activées dans les douches des garçons puis les vendre au plus offrant.

530. Il ne faut pas laisser des jouets à chat sur le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

Reviews ?


	19. Chapter 19

531. Il ne faut pas avoir une perruche perchée sur votre majeur pour pouvoir faire un doigt aux gens. (ndt : en anglais jeu de mot entre l'oiseau et faire un doigt qui se dit "give the bird")

532. Il ne faut pas jouer à chat avec le saule cogneur.

533. Vous ne pouvez pas invoquer les Légions de l'Enfer et il faut arrêter de menacer les Dursley avec ça.

534. Il ne faut pas dire à Draco "J'ai peut être ou peut être pas mis une bombe dans ton rein pendant que tu dormais. Tu veux vraiment prendre le risque ?"

535. Les jumeaux Weasley n'ont pas de pouvoirs incroyables basés sur leur gémellités.

- pas plus que les jumelles Patil.

536. Il ne faut pas faire référence aux Poufsouffles comme "Boucliers humain."

537. Il ne faut pas appeler Ron "Là où la matière grise meurt."

538. Le Mintère n'est pas "Là où la logique meurt."

539. Quand vous êtes confronté à Voldemort il n'est pas sage de boucher vos oreilles avec vos doigts et dire "La la la. Je n'écoute pas le serpent pédophile."

540. Il ne faut pas habiller des mannequins avec l'uniforme, les placer dans une zone fréquentée de l'école, puis avoir une longue conversation avec.

541. Il ne faut pas tapisser la salle commune de Serpentard de papier toilette.

- pas plus qu'il ne faut envelopper les Serpentards de papier toilette.

542. Il ne faut pas dire "Tu violes mon espace vital" à quelqu'un.

543. Il ne faut pas dire "Certaines personnes sont en vie aujourd'hui, simplement parce qu'il est illégal de les tuer" et regarder fixement Draco.

544. Il ne faut pas donner aux étudiants nés-moldu des informations inexactes.

545. Il ne faut pas demander à un étudiant d'arithmétique de répondre à un long et compliqué problème de math avec des nombres inventés dedans.

546. Il ne faut pas demander à un sang-pur "Si tes parents divorcent, est ce qu'ils seront quand même cousins ?"

- Il ne faut pas rester bouché bée si quelqu'un répond "Oui."

547. Il ne faut pas prendre votre partenaire en otage pour sortir de potions plus tôt.

548. Il ne faut pas construire une distillerie clandestine.

549. Il ne faut pas parler aux premières années du pays moldu "Imaginationland" et de sa capitale "LSD."

550. Il ne faut pas laisser de boite de thon sur le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

Reveiws ?


	20. Chapter 20

551. Quand Snape est sur le point de vous poser une question, Il ne faut pas dire "Écoutez, je sais ce que vous allez me demander… Pour la dernière fois, non, je ne sortirais PAS avec vous."

552. Il ne faut pas payer Lee Jordan pour s'habiller avec un spandex vert et parler aux gens de "La flamme de la JEUNESSE !"

553. Il ne faut pas monter sur la table durant le dîner et réciter le monologue de Greg Proops "America is England's fault".

554. Il ne faut pas métamorphoser les vêtements de Draco Malfoy en un costume de lapin playboy.

555. Sur le même sujet, il ne faut pas supplier Snape pour avoir une potion d'amnésie.

- L'alcool n'est pas une potion d'amnésie.

556. Il ne faut pas coller des choses sur les gens pendant qu'ils dorment.

- ou pendant qu'ils sont éveillés.

- ou pendant qu'ils sont à moitié conscients avec la gueule de bois.

557. Il ne faut pas fabriquer des signes de l'apocalypse.

558. Il ne faut pas mettre de distributeurs dans l'école.

- pas même les japonais qui sont cools.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Ce chapitre est dédié à AnimeFanBree dont c'est l'anniversaire ce 25 octobre. Donc faites lui plaisir et allez le lui souhaiter sur son profil !

Règles de reviewer !

De StarSugarSweet

1. Il ne faut pas installer des jouets à ressorts qui marcheront partout dans le château en usant ou non de la magie pour les faire continuer à marcher.

-Ils ne seront pas votre 'Légion à Ressort'

-Ils ennuieront beaucoup de gens.

-Les jumeaux trouveront ça sans doute amusant et essaieront de les faire travailler pour eux, ce qui est une mauvaise idée.

2. Essayer d'enseigner aux sang-pur ces séries japonaises où les gens ont des pouvoirs et des techniques bizarres n'est pas approprié.

-Ils ne verront pas l'utilité.

-Ils ne croiront pas que c'est 'une autre forme de magie'.

-C'est une mauvaise idée de les montrer et de les expliquer à quiconque s'arrête.

TKDgirl101

a. les dragons ne sont pas comme ceux dans Eragon

B. il n'y a pas de chevaucheurs de dragons

c. il ne faut pas dire aux premières années d'essayer de chevaucher un dragon ou à n'importe qui d'autre

d. left for dead ne décrit pas des conditions de vie réelles.

e. les vaches ne volent pas- peu importe ce que dit ChaCha (ndt : sorte de forum questions/réponse) (parce que ça dit que ça peut)- ça vaut aussi pour les cochons

f. il ne faut pas poster les règles venues de 'zombieland'

g. il ne faut pas tourner la peau de George en rose pour le différencier de Fred

- ou vice versa

* * *

><p>Mes règles.<p>

559. Il ne faut pas chanter de temps en temps "Entrailles, entrailles, tombant du ciel."

560. Il ne faut pas mettre votre chat sur votre visage et courir en hurlant "Enlevez le ! Enlevez le !"

561. Il ne faut pas se moquer des gens qui courent dans les couloirs.

562. Il ne faut pas pousser votre chat dans le visage des gens et dire "Renifle ça !"

563. Il ne faut pas se déguiser en Harley Quinn et frapper les gens avec un maillet.

- ou un poulet en caoutchouc.

564. Il ne faut pas se déguiser en Joker et menacer les gens avec un pied de biche.

565. Il ne faut pas chanter la chanson des dix plaies du film Le Prince d'Égypte dans les couloirs- ça effraie les gens. (Ainsi parla le Seigneur:/Puisque vous refusez de libérer mon peuple/À travers les terres d'Égypte…/J'envoie la pestilence et la peste/dans vos maisons, dans vos lits/ Dans vos fleuves, dans vos rues/Dans vos boissons, dans votre pain/Sur votre fort, sur vos moutons/Sur vos bœufs dans vos chants/Dans vos rêves, dans votre sommeil/Jusqu'à ce que vous craquiez, jusqu'à ce que vous cédiez/J'envoie les essaims, j'envoie les hordes/Ainsi parla le Seigneur/J'envoie la foudre du ciel/J'envoie la pluie de feu/J'envoie la grêle de glace brûlante/Dans chaque champ, dans chaque ville/J'envoie les sauterelles avec le vent/Tel que le monde n'en a jamais vu/Sur chaque feuille, sur chaque tige/Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien de vert/j'envoie mes fléaux, j'envoie mon épée/Ainsi parla le Seigneur !)

566. Il ne faut pas parler comme un elfe de maison.

567. Il ne faut pas dire à Harry "Ce qui ne te tue pas réussit généralement à la seconde tentative."

568. Il ne faut pas dire aux Serpentards que "La dernière chose qui me retient de devenir un tueur en série est mon dégoût pour les taches manuelles."

568. Il ne faut pas vendre son âme pour un quartier.

- pas même un vraiment brillant. (ndt : j'avoue j'ai pas compris celui là)

569. Il ne faut pas dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres que "Les anagrammes sont chouettes."

570. Il ne faut pas enseigner aux mangemorts à faire un "Rire de Super-Vilain."

571. Il ne faut pas donner à Snape de la chia en pot pour qu'il puisse avoir de la compagnie. (ndt : plante gazonnante vendue dans des pots en forme de tête et qui pousse en lieu et place des cheveux)

572. Il ne faut pas envoyer une copie de la liste des choses à faire en tant qu'overlord au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- toutefois une liste avec toutes les règles inversées est acceptable. (ex. Le héros _a droit _à un dernier baiser, une dernière cigarette ou n'importe quelle autre dernière requête.)

573. Il ne faut pas corrompre les elfes de maisons.

- ou les premières années.

- ou les enfants de Pré-au-lard.

574. Il ne faut pas dire à Draco "Juste parce que tu n'es pas paranoïaque ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas là pour t'attraper."

575. Il ne faut pas faire un concours de cicatrices avec Harry, il gagne toujours.

576. Juste parce que vous n'êtes pas une personne matinale ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez dire aux gens "Je n'ai pas encore pris mon petit déjeuner. Ne me fais pas te tuer."

577. Il ne faut pas dire aux nés-moldu que les Schtroumpfs sont étudiés en SACM.

578. Il ne faut pas créer un groupe de suprématistes nés-moldu pour se rebeller contre la société sang-pur.

Reviews ?


	22. Chapter 22

Règles de reviewer.

De peltra

1. Il ne faut pas écrire dans le journal intime de Jedusor juste pour avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. 2. Dobby n'est PAS Yoda déguisé. 3. Il ne faut pas pincer Voldemort. 4. Il ne faut pas faire flipper Harry en lui disant que son vrai nom était Luke Skywalker et que Voldemort est son père. 5. Il ne faut pas habiller Snape avec un habit rose à froufroux - Voldemort non plus d'ailleurs – Ni PERSONNE d'autre.

De AnGelIKRHthyM

1. Nous ne sommes pas des spartiates.

2. Victoire n'est pas notre.

3. Les Clowns sont mes amis. Ils ne vont pas mordre et ensuite me coincé dans un placard.

4. Il n'y a pas de conspiration des gnomes de jardin.

De Wetstar

Il ne faut pas mettre de crème canari dans la corbeille à bonbons de Dumbledore. Il ne faut pas transformer Hermione en castor. Il ne faut pas demander à Ron quand il va s'acheter une vie.

* * *

><p>Mes règles.<p>

579. Il ne faut pas donner à Dumbledore une dose journalière de réalité.

- Non il n'en a pas besoin.

580. Il ne faut pas ramener avec vous des fantômes de Gettysburg.

- Ou de n'importe quel autre site hanté.

581. Il n'existe pas de "Balais limousine"

582. Il ne faut pas fabriquer de limousine volante.

583. Il ne faut pas déterrer le corps de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête dans l'intention de le décapiter proprement.

584. Il ne faut pas dire aux Serdaigles que la bibliothèque est "hors d'usage."

- même si c'est vrai parce que vous réarrangez les livres.

- il ne faut pas réarranger les livres.

585. Vous n'êtes pas un des fondateurs et vous ne pouvez pas charmer le choixpeau pour qu'il répartisse les nouveaux étudiants dans la maison de Smith.

586. Il ne faut pas pousser les premières années dans la Chambre des Secrets, "En tant qu'offrande pour le Basilique."

587. Il ne faut pas dire à quelqu'un "Tu penses que tu portes un pantalon, la vérité est, on peut tous voir tes sous-vêtements."

589. Il ne faut pas appeler un officiel du Ministère immoral, indigne, menteur et baveux devant eux.

- même si vous avez raison.

- même s'ils prennent ça pour un compliment.

590. Il ne faut pas se trimballer une marionnette et clamer que c'est un nouveau première année.

591. Il ne faut pas prédire la fin du monde en classe de divination.

592. Il n'y a pas de conspirations des mimes.

593. Il ne faut pas prendre une boite de Mike and Ike's et demander à Hermione d'aider à enlever tout les Ike's. (ndt : j'ai pas saisi la chute ici)

594. Il ne faut pas dire aux étudiants de Durmstrang que "En Amérique tout le monde a un silo nucléaire sous sa maison."

595. Il ne faut pas placer un serpent ratier noir endormi dans l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des serpentards.

596. "Les cornichons croquants sont des bons cornichons" n'est pas un chant de Quidditch.

597. Il ne faut pas enduire les savons de gel chaud/froid (ndt : gel utilisé pour les lumbagos et qui alterne entre sensation chaude et froide) puis les laisser dans les douches.

598. Il ne faut pas dire aux gens qu'il y a "des écrous dans ma tête."

599. Si vous devez parler aux premières années, souvenez vous de leurs noms et ne vous contentez pas de juste les appeler "Hey toi !"

600. Il ne faut pas simuler un mal d'estomac pour pouvoir pioncer à l'infirmerie.


	23. Chapter 23

Règles de reviewer.

de Wetstar.

Il ne faut pas débouler sur le terrain de Quidditch pendant un match, pointer les joueurs et crier "C'est un miracle !"

Il ne faut pas soudoyer des premières années pour faire un câlin à Voldemort

Il ne faut pas brûler les devoirs d'Hermione le matin où il faut les rendre

de peltra.

1. Il ne faut pas se déguiser en Kaitou Kid et bondir partout pour voler les diamants des gens.

2. Il ne faut pas porter un chaperon rouge et aller à la maison de mère-grand.

3. Il ne faut pas demander à Snape un peu de graisse de ses cheveux parce que vous êtes à court d'huile.

4. Il ne faut pas brandir une énorme claymore et tuer quelqu'un.

5. Il ne faut pas transformer Harry en Pikachu.

-ni transformer Ginny en Rondoudou non plus,

-ni transformer QUICONQUE en pokémon.

6. Il ne faut pas mettre des araignées dans le shampoing de Ron.

- ne rien mettre dans les affaires de Ron

* * *

><p>Mes règles.<p>

601. Il ne faut pas dire aux gens "d'armer les harpons"quand vous voyez le cousin ou l'oncle de Harry.

602. Il ne faut pas dire aux premières années nés-moldu qu'en fait ils ne sont pas sorciers, ils sont dans le coma et le seul moyen de se réveiller est de défaire Dumbledore dans un combat.

603. Il ne faut pas appeler les mangemorts "Les moutons trouillards."

- pas plus qu'il ne faut leur bêler dessus.

604. Il ne faut pas appeler les mangemorts "Les lemmings."

605. Il ne faut pas demander à des mangemorts "Si Voldemort vous ordonnait de sauter d'une falaise, sans balai, baguette ou sort d'amortissement collé au train, vous le feriez quand même ?"

606. Juste arrêter de parler aux mangemorts.

607. Il ne faut pas spéculer sur lequel des jumeaux Weasley est le jumeau diabolique.

- ou avec les jumelles Patil.

608. Il ne faut pas coller des tulipes aux premières années et clamer que ça fait partie de vos devoirs de Botanique.

609. Il ne faut pas dire à quelqu'un "Je t'aime bien… quand je détruirais le monde tu seras le dernier à mourir."

610. Il ne faut pas dire que vous pouvez voir des poissons nager à travers votre boule de cristal en Divination.

611. Il ne faut pas construire un fort avec livres dans la grande salle.

612. Il ne faut pas clouer la trappe du Professeur Trelawney.

613. Il ne faut pas manger de chocogrenouilles devant Trevor.

614. Il ne faut pas arranger un coup entre Trevor et Ombrage.

615. Il ne faut pas dire aux sang-pur que les I-pods sont des sacoches remplis d'yeux humains. (ndt : sacoche = pod)

616. Quand on vous demande pourquoi vous tourmentez les premières années, il ne faut pas répondre "Un petit traumatisme infantile forge le caractère."

617. Poudlard n'a pas besoin d'une alarme anti-incendie.

- ou une alarme anti-tremblement de terre.

- ou une alarme anti-tornade.

- et certainement pas d'une alarme "OMG les zombies attaquent !"

618. Quand on vous demande d'écrire des lignes, il ne faut pas en mettre d'autres comme "Je réduirais l'école en cendre" ou "Les Gobelins mangent les petits enfants" pour voir si quelqu'un remarque.

619. Il ne faut pas dire à l'examinateur psychologique qu'il a besoin de se trouver un vrai boulot.

620. Il ne faut pas parader dans l'école quand vous avez réussi votre évaluation psychologique.


	24. Chapter 24

Règles de reviewer

OTFj 'OHpfJ

- Ne jamais chanter Rudolph le mangemort au nez rouge devant Rodolphus Lestrange

* * *

><p>de Wetstar<p>

- Il ne faut pas imprimer la liste des "150 choses à ne pas faire à Poudlard" et la donner aux jumeaux Weasley pour l'utiliser comme une checklist

- Il ne faut pas dire à Dobby que Harry veut qu'il mette un filet du diable dans le lit de tout le monde sauf le vôtre

- Il ne faut pas enchanter un néon flashy avec les mots "L'INCROYABLE FOUINE BONDISSANTE" pour suivre Malfoy partout

* * *

><p>Mes règles<p>

621. Vous n'êtes pas autorisé dans la serre six.

622. Il ne faut pas organiser une rave dans les donjons.

623. Il ne faut pas faire un Donjons et Dragons grandeur nature,

624. Il ne faut pas vous présenter en tant que "Hellcat. Dévoreur d'âmes."

625. "Dire à Dumbledore ce qu'on pense exactement ce qu'on pense de lui puis le stupéfier et l'utiliser en tant que bouclier" n'est pas la chose à faire en cas d'attaque de mangemort.

626. Il ne faut pas s'adresser à Dumbledore en tant que "Hokage-sama."

627. Il ne faut pas s'adresser à Fudge en tant que "Danzo."

628. Les Aurors ne sont pas "Anbu."

- et les langues-de-plomb ne sont pas "Root."

629. Les mages noirs ne sont pas des "nuke-nin."

630. Aucun politicien ne peut être appelé une "sangsue."

- surtout quand il peuvent vous entendre.

- il ne faut pas non plus les appeler "tiques."

- il faut arrêter de les comparer à des parasites.

- ou des animaux scatophiles.

- ou n'importe quel autre genre d'animal, moldu, magique, fictif ou réel, juste stop.

631. Il ne faut pas fixer un dragon avec un mélange d'effroi et de respect et dire "Je pourrais détruire le Ministère avec ça."


	25. Chapter 25

Règles de reviewer

InsaneGummiBears

1. Il ne faut pas envoyer des géants après les araignées pour qu'elles voient "comment ça fait".

2. Draco Malfoy n'est pas gay et il ne faut pas remplacer ses robes par des vêtements à dentelle rose

- Pas plus qu'il ne faut les remplacer par un string

3. Il ne faut pas ensorceler Draco Malfoy pour que son sang ressemble à de la boue et qu'il arrête avec ses "sang-de-bourbe"

4. Il ne faut pas envoyer un string à Bellatrix et dire que ça vient de Voldemort.

- et l'inverse non plus

5. Touffu n'est pas intéressé par le fait de jouer avec les premières années

- Surtout si vous le réveillez spécialement de sa sieste pour ça

AnGelIKRHthyM

1. Vous ne possédez pas de death note. Il ne faut pas écrire les noms des Serpentards, professeurs et autres membres du Ministère puis les horribles morts qui les attendent

Wetstar

- Il ne faut pas appeler Dumbledore Albus pour voir s'il va vraiment vous expulser- Il ne faut pas faire du deltaplane- Il ne faut pas voler les bonbons de Dumbledore- Il ne faut pas donner de boissons énergisantes aux jumeaux Weasley- Il ne faut pas aller à la table des Poufsouffles et dire "Mais bordel c'est quoi un Poufsouffle"

* * *

><p>Mes Règles<p>

632. Il ne faut pas offrir de graisser la porte d'entrée pour l'oncle ou le cousin de Harry.

- peu importe à quel point ils sont gros.

- il ne faut pas non plus offrir d'élargir la porte d'entrée.

633. Il ne faut pas dire à Draco "Si tu es si jaloux de la cicatrice de Harry, pourquoi tu n'obtiens pas la tienne."

- Il ne faut pas proposer de donner une cicatrice à Draco.

634. Quand les Gryffondors ont un cours avec les Serpentards, il ne faut pas crier "Câlin de groupe !" et mettre en application.

- ça ne promeut pas l'unité entre les maisons.

635. Il ne faut pas simuler une peur irrationnelle du professeur Snape dans le but d'éviter son cours.

636. Il ne faut pas spéculer sur le goût des aliments pour hiboux.

637. Descendre du plafond.

638. Quand Snape vous demande de répondre à une question, il ne faut pas dire "Je ne sais pas, je voulais juste révéler un secret vital. Vous êtes craignos."

639. Il ne faut pas sourire de manière dérangée à Snape.

640. Il ne faut pas avoir l'air excité quand Snape est sur le point de boire son jus de citrouille et déçu quand il le repose sans en avoir bu.

641. Il ne faut pas dire que le scintillement dans les yeux de Dumbledore est vraiment un petit homme qui allume et éteint la lumière à l'intérieur de sa tête vide.


	26. Chapter 26

Règles de reviewer

de Wetstar

- Il ne faut pas devenir copain avec le calamar géant

- Il ne faut pas appeler Quirrel Squirrel (ndtt : squirrel=écureuil)

- il ne faut pas ordonner aux elfes de maison d'envoyer seulement des bonbons

de AnGelIKRHthyM

1. Il ne faut pas présenter la folie que sont les fanfictions aux premières années.

2. Vous n'avez pas de droit de veto.

* * *

><p>Mes règles<p>

642. Il ne faut pas se balader autour de l'école avec une charrette et une cloche en gueulant "Amenez vos morts !"

643. Si vous demandez "est ce que le chapitre (insérez un numero ici) sera à l'examen ?" et que la réponse est non, il ne faut pas déchirer les pages concernées et en faire des origamis d'animaux.

644. Il ne faut pas pêcher dans votre chaudron pendant le cours de potions.

645. Il ne faut pas tenir une ampoule allumée au dessus de la tête d'Hermione quand elle lève la main pour répondre à une question.

646. Il ne faut pas rôtir des poupées habillées comme les personnes que vous n'aimez pas.

- pas plus qu'il ne faut les faire brûler sur un bûcher.

- pas de poupées à brûler.

647. Il ne faut pas rejouer le Débarquement près du lac.

648. Il ne faut pas faire de poupées d'argile puis représenter leurs violents démembrements pendant les cours.

649. Il ne faut pas dire à Ombrage que "Ils vont venir vous prendre, ha-ha." (ndt : non en effet. Laissez lui la surprise)

650. Il ne faut pas déguiser les premières années pour ressembler au Joker.

651. Il ne faut pas transformer le bureau d'Ombrage en marais "Comme ça elle se sentira plus chez elle."

652. Il ne faut pas coller des poissons en caoutchouc aux murs.

653. Il ne faut pas demander à des étudiants d'arithmétique de diviser par zéro. (Note: la division par zéro est impossible. Si quelque chose est divisé par zéro alors l'apocalypse pourrait en résulter.)

654. Mettre des lunettes de soleil avant de jeter un oubliette ne fait pas de vous un membre des MIB.

655. Il ne faut pas peindre les coussinets de votre chat et faire des empreintes de coussinets sur les murs.

656. Il ne faut pas remplir votre dortoir de Chevêchette des saguaros, peu importe à quel point elles sont mignonnes.


	27. Chapter 27

Et voici donc le dernier chapitre

Règles de reviewer

Wetstar

- IL NE FAUT, EN AUCUN CAS, PIÉGER RON DANS LA TANIÈRE D'ARAGOG !

- Il ne faut pas allumer de feu dans les dortoirs-Il ne faut pas allumer de feu dans la salle de divination-Il ne faut pas allumer de feu

-Il ne faut pas inviter Peeves au bal.

the-poetry-of-ink

1: Il ne faut faire de jeux de mots mortellement sérieux près de Harry (Dead Sirius/dead serious)

2: Il ne faut pas charmer des oranges pour poursuivre Snape

3: Il ne faut pas changer les paroles de "It's Friday" de Rebecca Black pour "It's Die-day" et le chanter à Snape

4: Il ne faut pas dire à Hermione que la bibliothèque est mensongère

5: Il ne faut pas faire une iroquoise inversée à Hermione (rasé seulement au milieu)

* * *

><p>Mes règles.<p>

657. Il ne faut pas parler à Luna des Slide-Rock Bolters.

658. Il ne faut pas vous présenter auprès d'un officiel du Ministère en disant "Salut, je suis Bree Smith. Je suis une migraine politique en devenir."

- pas plus qu'il ne faut vous présenter comme ça auprès d'étrangers.

659. Il ne faut pas enseigner aux premières années le folklore américain comme si c'était des faits historiques.

660. Il ne faut pas porter un col roulé pour la simple raison de pouvoir y fourrer votre chat, pour qu'ainsi vous ayez l'air d'avoir une tête de chat pour que les gens croient que vous avez eu un terrible accident de métamorphose.

661. Il ne faut pas placer des statues d'anges dans l'école, les bouger quand les gens ne regardent pas, puis prévenir les étudiants de ne pas cligner des yeux.

662. Left 4 Dead n'est pas un simulateur d'entraînement.

663. Si c'est arrivé sur Mythbusters, vous ne pouvez pas le faire à l'école.

664. Il n'y a pas de trésor enfoui dans le lac et il faut arrêter d'envoyer les premières années le chercher. Le peuple du lac commence à s'énerver.

665. Il ne faut pas demander l'aide des elfes de maison pour faire le plus gros truc du monde dans la grande salle.

666. Il ne faut pas rejouer le livre des révélations sur le terrain de l'école.

* * *

><p>À propos de la règle 657. Slide-Rock Bolters : un mythe du Colorado. Une sorte de grosse bestiasse avec une tête énorme, des fentes à la place des yeux et une large bouche remplie de dents longues et pointues qui se nourrit de touristes. Allez placer ça dans une conversation sans sembler aussi taré que Luna.<p> 


End file.
